Revenge is Deadly
by xXFangirlingBookwormXx
Summary: Nine months after the girls graduate strange things begin to happen. There is an attack on the President's daughter, Cammie finds out about a mysterious breakout, Joe Solomon is frightened by a simple signature on a crime scene and Zach begins acting strange. And who is ACE! Secrets come out. Loyalties are tested. How well does Cammie know those close to her- especially Zach?
1. Prologue

_"Above the plains, up on the hill, there stood a castle bold._  
_A gleaming palace made of white, a pillar to behold. _  
_The horsemen lived in service to the castle and the crown-"_

"Mother."

I stopped singing my song and looked up from my coloring- I was adding girls to a picture I had drawn, a pretty white castle, like the one I gave Cammie, my home, what was supposed to be my home. My sweet, little Zach was standing in the doorway of my nice room. He was standing stiff, straight as a board. He looked funny, like his silly father. He was so much like him.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer me," he said. He looked like that girl, little Cammie who had visited me a little while ago; the same unreadable poker face. My Zachy wanted to ask me a question. What did he want to know? My little boy, little assassin.

"Where is she?" my little boy asked me. Oh, that's what he wanted to know. I giggled, he should know that.

"Answer me."

Oh, he looked so much like Townsend when he's mad. I laughed. "You look so much like your father."

My Zachy sighed and stared at something down the hall outside my room. When he turned back to me he looked almost sad.

"Is she alive?" Oh, he thought she was dead.

"She was a lot like you, she knew a lot, too."

"They got her."

Oh, my little boy.

"They didn't get her; she was safe in the Circle last I saw her,"

That didn't seem to cheer my little boy up. Maybe he needed a song. I started to sing his favorite song.

_"Above the plains, up on the hill, there stood a castle bold._  
_A gleaming palace made of white, a pillar to behold."_

"Stop."

_"The horsemen lived in service to the castle and the crown,"_

"Be quiet!"

___"But the knights rose up and killed the kings,"_  


"Goodbye, Mother."

_"And it all burned down"_

* * *

**Hehe.. hi, **

**So... if you thought this was... I don't know, vague, mysterious, confusing... It was supposed to be! Haha! (If it wasn't.. well I tried) **

**Tell me what you think! Who do you think She is? Who do think They are?  
**

**I know this was short, don't worry that chapters will be much longer!**

**First real chapter will be up shortly... **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is the first real chapter of my Gallagher Girls story! So this story is almost one year after United We Spy, and the only way I could make this story work was to put it in multiple POVs. That's just a warning to be on the watch for the changes. They won't be too often though... I know this first chapter is mostly Macey, but the rest of the gang will be in this too!**

* * *

**Macey POV**

"But I don't want to go to another stupid convention!"

I sighed. Out of everything my great, great grandmother's school taught me, the Gallagher Academy did not teach me how to deal with angry politician's daughters. Lucky for me that is exactly what I was for over fifteen years.

"Look, Bianca, I know you don't want to go, but how about this, after your part is over I'll get your father to let me take you to have some real fun?" I ask with a smirk. After I graduated Gallagher, and the last of the Circle was taken care of, I joined the Secret Service and less than a month later was able to fulfill my desire to be the President's fifteen year old daughter's personal security agent, like Abby had been for me. It was great most of the time, Bianca was a lot like I was before I went to Gallagher, annoyed, bored, and ignored except when needed for the camera.

The day I met her, she was in her room listening to a Paramore song extremely loud. After the Secret Service agent got her to turn the music off, he introduced me as her new personal security agent. She had huffed and rudely told the agent to leave. After he did, she stared at me for a while. Finally, she asked, "What, no 'I am here to protect you. Your safety is my top priority, nothing else' speech?

"Well, I would, but you just ruined it," I said with a smirk.

She blinked, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," I had told her.

"Really, they're sending teens to watch me now?" She snorted.

"You sound like you've had quite a few different personal agents," I said taking out my little dagger and twirling it in my hand. That conversation had started to remind me of one I had like it years ago.

Bianca had crossed the room to her I-Pod player and was looking through her music. She picked up a piece of paper I recognized as an itinerary and held it near her face to read it. "I wouldn't say there was anything different about th- eack!" She had yelped; she looked from me to where her itinerary was pinned to the wall by my little dagger.

"I think you'll find that I am a little different than your previous protectors. My name is Macey McHenry and personally, I like 'Brick by Boring Brick'." I told her, playing said song on her I-pod and turning it up louder than she had it before.

_"Well she lives in a fairy tale_  
_Somewhere too far for us to find"_ I started, looking at her.

_"Forgotten the taste and smell_  
_Of a world that she's left behind"_ Bianca sang, grinning.

_"It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_  
_The angles are all wrong now_  
_She's ripping wings off of butterflies"_ I continued starting to dance around.

_"Keep your feet on the ground_  
_When your head's in the clouds"_ She sang, dancing with me.

_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

We had spent the next hour dancing and singing to Paramore in her room. Now I was the longest lasting private agent Bianca has had since becoming the President's daughter.

Bianca looked up from where she had thrown herself on her hotel bed. She looked me straight in the eye and narrowed her own. "You mean it? I won't have to sit through smiling and nodding while listening to boring discussions for hours?"

"Would I lie to you?"

She contemplated this. "I guess not"

"Then come on," I said. I walked over to her I-pod player and played our new favorite song.

_"I don't mind letting you down easy. But just give it time_  
_If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while"_ She sang as she got two dresses out of the huge closest. She looked at me.

_"You're not the big fish in the pond no more_  
_You are what they're feeding on,"_ I continued pointing to the green dress.

_"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?__"_ We sang together as she got changed.

_"Ain't it fun living in the real world"_ We sang as I did her hair. One of the perks of being a Gallagher Girl: I was her favorite security guard and wardrobe and hair stylist.

_"Ain't it good being all alone"_

She used to dread getting ready, but with me she loves it.

_Where you're from_  
_You might be the one who's running things_  
_Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_  
_When you're living in a bubble_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_  
_Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Ain't it fun_  
_Ain't it fun_  
_Baby, now you're one of us_  
_Ain't it fun_  
_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

"Miss Davis? Are you ready to leave?" We heard Katie, the woman who was in charge of Bianca's schedule, yell over the music. At the same time I heard, "Peacock, is Nightingale ready for transportation?" in my comms. Nightingale was Bianca, of course. We came up with that codename when I heard how well she could sing.

Bianca turned off the music and looked at me; I nodded and winked. She took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm ready," she called.

"Nightingale is secure and awaiting transportation," said into the little microphone in my cuff. I smiled and whispered "It'll be fun."

* * *

"Nightingale is arriving on the scene," I said into my comms. We were entering the conference room; Bianca went to stand with her father and mother on the stage. While the interviewers and photographers snapped pictures, I scanned the room for security threats.

There were nine entrances and/or exits to the room. Three doors, four windows, and two air ducts. Snipers were a minimal risk, firearms seem to be cleared, the air ducts were cleared before we arrived; everything seemed to be secure.

That's when I saw him. Near the far, left corner of the room there was a man holding a camera with an abnormal sized lens but not taking any pictures. At least not of President. This man seemed far more interested in the security of the room.

"Beta team, I have a suspicious photographer. Black hair, blue jacket, brown shoes, left corner of the room." I said into my cuff. Instantly, three Secret Service agents were escorting the man out to 'talk'. Turns out his camera was malfunctioning, but we're keeping an eye on him.

After the photo and question portion was over, Bianca walked off the stage, straight to me. "That was not fun."

I just nodded. I was in 'Private Security' mode; she knew that.

Bianca and I waited until we knew she was not needed, then we walked out of the room. Instantly the head of the security team was in my ear.

"Peacock, explain absence."

"Nightingale, has requested to leave. Are we secure?" There was a two second pause, then-

"West side secure."

"East wing secure."

"North side secure."

"Sniper threats negative."

"You're clear, Peacock. Do you need backup?"

"No, but I am taking my car."

"Nightingale is still needed present, Peacock."

"Understood. She will be here when needed."

After we were cleared, I turned to Bianca. "Let's go."

She grinned, "I want ice cream."

* * *

We sat in the middle of the ice cream parlor, at the table facing the doors. A man with grey hair was sitting with a five year old boy behind me. On our left two girls were deciding what movie to see later. Bianca was sitting across from me. She was out of her green dress and in a cute blue top and white shorts, licking her mint chocolate-chip cone. I had changed too, instead of the Secret Service uniform, I was wearing a red top and black pants. We had a little more than half a hour to get back to the conference.

"Macey, how did you join the Secret Service?" Bianca asked quietly.

I turned to her from scanning the outside of the parlor windows. "What do you mean?"

"You're nineteen. You're the youngest agent I've met, not to mention girl agent," She said leaning toward me.

I considered how much to tell her, but then my internal clock struck 3:30, which meant we had thirty minutes until Katie started looking for Bianca. I sighed, "Come on, we have to go. I'll tell you later."

She frowned. "Alright."

It took us seven minutes to get to the conference building, then fifteen for us to get changed. Well, Bianca to get changed; I was ready in less than a minute.

"Peacock, what's your position?" I heard in my ear.

"Nightingale and I are in the west wing." I replied as we turned the corner to find Katie storming toward us.

"There you are! You need to be on the stage in two minutes! Come, come, come, stand here," she said pulling Bianca to he door near to the stage. When Bianca went to stand with her father and mother again, I went to my position near the stage.

It was almost over. The President said his last words to the audience. Secret Service cleared the way. We exited the building.

I was at Bianca's side; she always rode with me whenever she could. Her parent's car had just left, and we were waiting for my car to be brought.

That's when it happened.

I saw the man from earlier. He was standing among the bushes, nearly invisible. That's when I realized he was pavement artist. I saw him take out his camera. I saw him remove the lens to revile the little device hidden in it. It happened too fast; before I could say or do anything, I saw him twist the device in his hand. The comms went silent in my ear. The man tossed the device. I grabbed Bianca and shoved her down with me.

"Get down!"

There was a small explosion, but it wasn't until two seconds later that I realized what it was meant to do. "Hold your breath!" I yelled to Bianca.

The explosion may not have been big, but it released a large cloud of sweet smelling smoke. There were screams and shouting, but I only had one focus: keep Bianca safe. I heard a gunshot go off, but my comms was still silent in my ear. I grabbed Bianca and we ran.

Another shot went off.

I had to get Bianca out of there. I steered us toward where the emergency cars were waiting.

"Macey!" Bianca yelled. I turned and saw her dress was caught on something. Bianca was trying to extricate it, but the smoke was already making her movements clumsy. She couldn't hold her breath as long as I could. I turned and yanked her dress free- probably tearing it. I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind me.

When we made it to the cars, I practically threw Bianca into the bulletproof car. I dove into the driver's seat and hotwired the car. As I drove us away, I saw Secret Service agents running after the man with the camera.

"Macey, what's going on?" Bianca yelled as I sped us toward the safe house. She sounded terrified, but also like she was half asleep.

"You're going to be fine, Bianca, but do not go to sleep, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

When we finally reached the safe house Secret Service rushed out.

"Agent Peacock. I have Nightingale. She's unharmed but she inhaled an unknown gas." I yelled as I helped Bianca out of the car. She was stumbling now.

When we were inside an agent tried to lead Bianca into a room. She yanked her arm away and threw her arms around me.

"I'm not going anywhere without Macey!" She yelled, her speech slurring now.

"It's okay, come here," I said leading her to a couch where she finally blacked out in my arms.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

**MYSTERIOUS ATTACK ON PRESIDENT'S DAUGHTER**

**Yesterday, March 7, an attack was made on, not the President, but seemingly his 15 year old daughter Bianca.**

**While leaving a conference in D. C. a bomb was detonated, releasing a large cloud of smoke and an unknown substance.**

**Gun shots were heard, but by whom is still uncertain.**

**The girl is said to be unharmed, thanks to her private security agent, but still unconscious from inhaling the unknown substance.**

**Reporters are still unsure if Secret Service know who is behind the attack.**

I sighed and passed the newspaper to the boy next to me. "What does it mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, Gallagher Girl, but it was a good thing Macey was there," he said sighing and placing the paper on the table.

We were sitting at a table on the edge of Georgetown University's campus near the river. Zach normally visited me on the weekends he (or I) wasn't on a mission. We normally went unnoticed- being pavement artist and all. The few who did notice Zach just knew him as the 'mysterious guy who shows up now and then'.

I had just heard about the attack on the President's daughter. "Who would do this? The Circle is gone!"

My exclamation was met with silence. "Zach?" I said, looking up.

He was staring at something over my shoulder. I turned to see a familiar back retreating down an overgrown path. I turned back to Zach and nodded. We waited about thirty seconds, then stood up and casually walked down the overgrown path. When we got to the hidden door I punch in the number code. We stepped in and scanned our hands and retinas. Then we descend the staircase to the man waiting at the bottom.

"Joe, what's wrong?" asked Zach.

"Is mom..." I trailed off.

"Your mother is fine, Cammie," my stepfather said. "I'm really here for Zach."

"Me?"

"Yes, the Secret Service have requested you," Joe replied.

"Why?" I blurted.

"Why do they want me?" Zach asked.

"The man responsible for the attack on the President's daughter was captured and is being interrogated now," Joe said.

"What do they this need me for then?"

"The man is not cooperating."

"So? This happens all the time," I stated.

"Yes, but this is different. The man said- and I quote, 'You can give me all the truth serum you want. Torture me for all I care! I am not opening my mouth!" Joe said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Zach asked.

Joe put on a grim expression, "Because he said 'I'll die before I say anything. I will only speak to Zachary Goode.'"

* * *

**Hehe... Bit of a cliffy**

**Okay, I know this is a bit late, but wasn't it worth it? (I hope so)**

**The songs I used (That I do not own!) were Brick by Boring Brick, and Ain't it Fun both by Paramore! (This won't have a lot of songs, I just really couldn't find a better way to write those parts...**

**Tell me what you think! Please review!**

**Okay, I think that's- Wait!**

**I AM NOT ALLY CARTER, THEREFORE DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS!**

**Okay, now I'm done- Please REVIEW! -Bookworm**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hehe.. I won't keep you. I know the last chap was a cliffy...**

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV**

The wind blew cold against my face. The moonless night was silent around me as I leaned over the hundred foot cliff to peer down at the building hidden in the gorge. I say building, but it was more like a fortress. High stone walls surrounded by an electric, barbed wire fence. State of the art cameras, no blind spots. Watch towers on every corner. Even without the rocky landscape shield it would have been an impossible target for anyone else.

But, that didn't stop me from taking out my rappelling cable and attaching it to my belt. I made sure my base hook was secure and waited for the guards to change, like they did every four hours. In the two seconds it took for the new guard to take his post, I had jumped and was flying through the air toward the ground, the cold, night air whipping around my hair.

When I was about twenty feet from the ground I spun around and detached the cable, letting myself fall the remaining distance to the ground. I flipped midair and landed on he balls of my feet. I looked up at the guard tower and grinned; I had timed my jump perfectly, as always.

I removed my pack from my back and put it behind a bush; I wouldn't need it for a while.

I crept along the black, overgrown path against the cliff, stepping over trip wires and dodging pressure sensitive areas. I made my way to the north side of the building. When I was directly between the north and west towers, I took a little remote out of my pocket. I waited for the cameras to switch and I pressed the first button.

I watched as the lights instantly went bright, the sirens sounded and the guards rushed to where a trip wire had just been activated on the opposite side of the building. But, I didn't move. The alarm may have sounded, but that just meant the guards on this side were on high alert.

I waited twenty seconds, then pressed the second button on my little remote. Instantly there was an explosion on the east side of the building. Now when the guards on this side focus was drawn away I ran the perimeter of the fence until I came to the small hidden box. I took another small device that could have passed for the latest phone model out of my belt and plugged a cord into the box. Then I got to work on overriding the fence's sensor and opening it. It took me about twenty-three seconds- my personal best- to get past the fence.

Once I was in, I ran to the thirty foot stone wall and began to climb. I had about twenty seconds until the guards turned, and that is all it took for me to scale the wall and land on lightly on the other side. Then I took my remote and pressed the third button, causing two more explosions to go off fifty yards from the first one.

Now I just danced and flipped out of the camera's sweeping views until I came to the door, which I ironically knew the code for.

Once I was inside, I ran until I came to the control room. I didn't encounter any guards in the aisles; they were all worrying about the perimeter. Once I got to the control room though, I was met with three big, armed men. They saw me and their eyes went wide. Too bad they didn't get to warn anyone I was inside, not out, before they were slumped against the walls knocked out.

I went to the computers that controlled the security and hooked up the same device I had used on the fence. While it was working I scanned all of the cell cameras. Once I finally found what I was looking for, I took off down the maze of hallways and corridors. I didn't encounter any more guards until I was three yards away from my destination. I stopped running and looked around the corner to where three more men were standing in front of a door. I took out my little blowgun and within five seconds all the men were out, my darts in their necks.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the door. I pushed in the number code and used one of the unconscious guy's hands to open the door. It slid aside revealing a small black haired girl, with wide, child like, clear blue eyes sitting on the cot that was connected to the wall. She was dressed in a simple gray night gown and seemed to be singing quietly to herself, while rocking back and forth with her small arms wrapped around her knees.

"Hey, you," I said quietly.

The girl looked up at me as if she had just noticed I was there. She stared at me for about ten seconds, then finally whispered, "You're here."

"Yeah, come on let's go," I replied, holding out my hand like I would to a five year old.

She looked at me for another minute, then got up, walked to me and said, "They took her that way," pointing down the right hall.

I smiled, "I know. Let's go get her."

We crept down three more hallways, now being more careful; the guards were probably starting to get suspicious of my diversions. I was honestly surprised I wasn't having more trouble than this. But, I guess when you work at one of the top three most secure prisons in the country, and no one has even tried to escape or get in in over a two decades, you get a little carefree- highly trained operative or not.

That or I was better than I thought.

We finally came to another door like the last one, only this one had five guards instead of two. It didn't matter, they were all out within seconds.

I opened the door to reveal another girl. She had dirty blonde hair and was wearing gray pants and a gray shirt. She was laying on the little cot, facing away from us, her hands behind her head like she didn't have a care in the world. She didn't turn to see who had opened the door or show any acknowledgement that she even knew the door had opened.

"You're late," she said, not turning around.

"I beg to differ," I replied. I took four knives out of my belt and sent two flying across the room. They flew passed the girl's face and landed in the wall right next to her head.

She hadn't even flinched.

"Let's go," I said.

The girl sighed, reached up and yanked the knives out of the wall in one swift motion. She swung her legs over the side of the cot and stood up, finally facing us. She was a little taller than me, and had a strong look about her, despite having been locked up for months- unlike the dark haired girl who was so thin and frail looking it seemed that a gust of wind would knock her over.

The blonde fingered the knives carefully, then finally looked up at us.

"It's been so long," she said quietly.

"I know. Let's go; more guards are going to be here soon," I replied, my voice monotone.

Hatred flashed for a second in her dark grey eyes, then it was gone. She looked down at the knives in her hand and grinned wickedly, "I'm ready to get out of here."

The blonde, the black haired girl, and I ran down the halls. Any guards we ran into didn't stay conscious- or in the blonde's path _alive_- long enough to warn anyone that we were there.

When finally came back to the control room, I turned to the wide eyed, petite, black haired girl, "I know you've only been out a short time, but do you think you could get us enough time to get out of here?" I asked, pointing to the device I had set up earlier.

The girl looked at where I was pointing; she cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. Finally her eyes lit up and she nodded slowly.

She sat in the chair and began pushing multiple buttons- both on the keybored and on my device- faster than I could have ever done. Within two minutes she stood up and unplugged the device. "We have seven minutes as soon as you push the button," she said quietly, her voice distant.

I grinned, "That's all we need."

We ran the rest of the way to the door, where the guards had finally realized that the threat was already inside. There were too many to fight easily, so I took the device and pressed the blinking button. "Stay close," I said. The girls nodded behind me. The lights, locks and alarms all simultaneously shut off, leaving us in the silent darkness.

We were out the door within a minute, running across the pitch black field to the wall. In a matter of seconds we were on the other side running to the powerless fence. Once we were out of the fence in only took us a minute to get to the cliff.

By the time the gunshots began to ring out, we had already reached where I had hidden my pack and were attaching our rappelling cables to our harnesses. We flew up the cliff; when we reached the top we dropped the harnesses and ran three miles to where I had left the car I had _borrowed_ to get there.

The men at the asylum would never see us again.

* * *

When we were over a hundred miles away, once we had returned the car to where I had gotten it from, the dirty blonde haired girl turned to me and crossed her arms, "Alright, we're out," she said, "About time too..."

"Hey! I got you out as fast as possible! You think it was easy planning all that?" I snapped.

The black haired girl covered her ears with her hands and scrunched her eyes shut.

I sighed then walked to her and began stroking her matted hair. She flinched, but opened her eyes once she realized what I was doing.

"Exactly what have you been doing all this time?" the blonde demanded.

"I've been busy," I said.

Just then we walked past a newsstand. "Oh, busy I see..." the blonde said quietly at first then, "The President's daughter?! Are you crazy?!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You know better than anyone I didn't attack the President's daughter," I hissed.

The black haired girl shut her ears and eyes again and began shaking her head frantically. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Look, we don't have time to be arguing," I told the blonde, "We have things to attend to."

"Like what?"

"We have an interrogation to intercept."

* * *

**Zach POV**

Joe led me down a stone hallway. The fluorescent lighting casting strange shadows on the walls. We finally came to the room where I would interrogate the man responsible for the attack on the President's daughter.

"We need to know who he is, who he was acting for, and why he only will speak to you," Joe said.

I nodded.

"We will have cameras and you have your comms. If anything funny happens, we will be there in a second."

"Alright," I said. I opened the door to revile a simple chair facing a glass wall. There was a camera in the corner of the room. On the other side of the glass there was another chair. Sitting in the chair hooked up to a truth detecting machine, was a average looking man with black hair, brown eyes and a look of boredom on his face.

When I entered the room he smiled a haunting, satisfied smile.

I sat in the chair and looked the man directly in the eyes. "I heard you wanted to speak to me," I said.

He grinned even more. I made sure to keep my face unreadable.

"I believe I said I would speak to you and you only," he said pointedly, looking straight at the camera behind me.

I studied him for a minute. "Deactivate the cameras," I said into my comms.

"Zach-"

"Don't you trust me Joe?"

A second later, the little red light went out on the camera. The man smiled again. "Well, what do you want to know, Zachary?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

"Richard Steven Runner," he answered, "Last surviving member of the Circle. I was a minor though, lower than your mother. But I don't care about them or their goals anymore."

"Why did you attack the President's daughter?"

He shrugged, "I was asked to."

"By whom?"

"I don't know. They sent me a text; the number was blocked."

"Why did you do it then?"

"I figured I'd end up here. I'm tired of this way of life; I don't know how to do anything else."

"You wanted to be caught?"

"Yes."

"Why would you only speak to me?"

"Part of the orders. I was given a message for you."

"What is it?"

"It is 'You know who did it.'"

I know who did it. What the heck did that mean? I didn't know who did this, but I had been watching the man and the machine the entire time; he was telling the truth. I nodded.

Just then I heard Joe in my comms, "Zach, get out of there. We found someth-" The comms went dead in my ear.

I stood up, but not before I saw the machine go out. The lights went out a second later. I heard the sound of a door being kicked open, I got down and was ready for any attack; but it wasn't my door that was kicked open. Then a gunshot went off. The lights came on a moment later, but the man was already dead.

Joe came bursting into the room a second later. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"What happened?" I asked when we were out of the building.

"I don't know. The entire system was overridden. I've never seen anything like it. Whoever did it completely disappeared though," he said.

Later, when everyone had calmed down, I was debriefed. I told them everything verbatim.

"Do you know who did this Zach?" Joe asked.

"No, I have no idea."

Joe nodded grimly, "Well whoever is behind this has reason to believe you do. Right now we need to keep the President's daughter safe."

"Has she woken up?"

He looked at me in the eyes, "No."

* * *

**Hehe.. I love cliffhangers... That's just a warning... **

**What did you guys think? I was so excited for this chapter! Pretty mysterious right? Who do think the Mystery POV is? Who do you think those girls are? Who do you think is behind this? I love to hear your theories! Please review!**

**Up next is Macey again, and maybe Cammie... (Don't worry Bex and Liz are coming soon!)**

**Now for those of you who reviewed:**

**Hannahelaine:** I am glad you like it! Don't worry I plan to finish this! I hate it when authors just quit too..

** Fluffy .has. a Max :** I know I responded to you with a PM but still... I am glad you like it!

**Stronger-Than-Fear:** Well, I think you already know my response... Thank you for being my amazing beta! I am glad you like this..

**Sunshine011:** YAY! You like it! I was hoping you would! Glad it's confusing in a 'want to read more' way! This chapter was even more mysterious... And it will remain that way until the gang figures it out! BTW- I REALLY WANT YOU TO UPDATE!

**'Till next time- Bookworm**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and the wonderful reviews! YAY! Next chapter! I know it's been a little while since the last update, but this chapter is longer and has three POVs! Note: the Mystery POV is always going to be the same person.. Who that is, is a mystery still... Hehe... Now on to the chapter...**

* * *

**Macey POV**

I paced in the room they had moved Bianca into after the doctors had checked her out. They had said she was absolutely fine; but it had been five days since the attack, and she hadn't woken up. The doctors didn't know why; she seemed perfectly healthy.

Joe had come two days ago to tell me about the interrogation. I couldn't make any more sense of it than he could. I didn't understand why anyone would do this; the Circle was gone. Zach said he had no clue either. I kept playing the scene in my head. Who would he know that would do this? Why would the attacker say he did? Why did they use an asset instead of attacking themselves? Why did they attack Bianca in the first place? What does it all mean?

I fell into the chair beside Bianca's bed. She looked so peaceful asleep. Her face was free of the normal scowl, frown, or forced smile she normally wore. I had been her only constant visitor, only leaving to be debriefed. Security was always here of course, but her parents had only been here twice. Not that it shocked me; it had been the same way for me when I was younger. I remembered when Cammie and I had been first attacked by the Circle. My parents hadn't even come to see me in the safe house. They only rushed me in front of the cameras to help the election.

I remember when I first started being Bianca's private security agent, she had been almost going mad. When I was younger, I had my friends to keep me sane. The fact that I was training to be a spy had helped too. But, Bianca hadn't had any of that. She had a private tutor and was kept inside most of the time. She was so locked inside herself by the time I got to her, it took a long time for me to find the girl underneath the bratty exterior. But, I had, and I was Bianca's only true friend right now- the only one who knew the real Bianca.

Sighing, I brushed a lock of light brown hair out of Bianca's face. "I won't let anything happen to you ever again," I whispered.

I fell asleep a few hours later.

* * *

Around three a.m. I was woken up by a gentle pulling on my sleeve.

"Macey," a small voice whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw two light green irises staring back at me. I gasped and grabbed the girl in front of me in a hug.

"You're awake!" I cried.

Bianca gasped, then sighed, "Yeah, I am. How long was I asleep?"

I released her and let her sit back on her bed. "About six days. You're in a safe house right now. The doctors said you could go home once you woke up. "

I watched her as she nodded, absorbing the information. She looked like she was going to say something, then closed her mouth again. Finally she asked quietly, "Where's the President and wife?" She never said his name. It reminded me of how I refused to say my father's name.

I sighed. "They're at the White House. They came to see you when you were safe from the attack and when we moved you here, but they haven't been here since." I didn't sugarcoat it; she didn't want me to.

She nodded, her face unreadable. We stayed silent for a few minutes, then she finally said, "I'm hungry."

"You know what's coming next, right?" I asked. Once everyone knew she was awake she would be debriefed and examined by multiple agents and doctors. It was the reason I hadn't asked her anything.

She sighed, "Yeah, bring on the inspectors."

I nodded, then left to tell the others she was awake.

* * *

After Bianca had been debriefed, I had finally been able get her some food. I watched her carefully as she ate her sandwich. When Bianca was finished, she lied down again. "Macey?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me how you joined the Secret Service now?" she asked.

I sighed. I couldn't tell her about Gallagher, but I had never lied to her before. I thought about what to say for a while before answering. "I joined the Secret Service when I was eighteen." I said.

"I know. How did you join at only eighteen? I mean I know you're awesome- heck, you just proved you're awesome-"

I grinned.

"But you are a senator's daughter. My dad ran against yours. And you were able to join the Service at eighteen?"

I smiled, "I had some special training."

"When? You went to a boarding school."

"Yeah, I did." I said, "Sorry, Bianca, but the rest is classified."

Bianca frowned but didn't push it. After a while she sat up suddenly and asked, "What day is it?"

"The twelfth. Why?"

"My birthday."

"Oh, right, you wanted to go to London for your birthday didn't you?"

She nodded, then groaned. "But I'm going to be under a microscope for the next few days, and extra security is going to be added isn't it?" Bianca said, flopping down on her face.

I thought about it. Her birthday was on the seventeenth. The security would be pushed up a notch, and the news would want to know all about the 'poor little girl' who had been attacked. But if the _right_ reporters were following her, and if she had the _right_ security in London...

I turned to Bianca grinning, "Well, I might be able to arrange for us to go to London."

She shot back up, "How?"

I smirked, "I have some friends."

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I was packing my bag for an one or two day trip to New York. It was Saturday, and I hadn't heard any news about anything since Zach called three days ago to tell me what had happened with the interrogation and that he was going to stay with Joe for a while to try to figure this out.

I never was too patient.

I wanted news, and there was only one person I knew who would have it.

I finished packing and walked out of my little apartment I was living in. I turned the corner to find a boy and girl running towards me. Well, not me, I don't think they even saw me until they almost ran into me. Not, that I would have let them- I was just a chameleon.

"Whoa! Sorry! Didn't see you," the girl said. She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes- was right handed, was wearing contacts, and probably having bad allergies; her nose was pink from blowing it. She grinned at me and kept walking down the hall, but the boy was staring at me strangely.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. You just seemed familiar," he replied. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and had a slight sunburn. He was the same boy who had thrown a frisbee in my direction on accident months ago. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "You're in my advanced science class right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

The girl, who apparently hadn't gone far enough to be out of hearing distance, came back and looked at me. "Hey, you're in my advanced math too, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yup," I answered. Of course I knew that they were Kevin and Lyla, the two top students under me, but I couldn't tell them that.

Lyla noticed my bag. "You goin' somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, I better get going," I replied.

"Alright," Lyla said.

I turned and walked away. I heard them asking each other if they had ever really noticed me during school behind me. I smiled. Ever the chameleon.

* * *

When my plane landed hours later, I went to the center of all major news in the US. I made my way to the tall WW News headquarters building in the middle of Manhattan.

When I made it to the building I walked inside, toward the front desk, and before I could say a word the lady at the desk said, without looking up, "There are no open times to see Miss Walters. Please make an appointment or come back some other time."

I walked in front of the lady and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see Miss Know-it-all."

The lady stopped typing and looked me in the eye. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No, but I don't think she'll mind; I'm a school friend," I replied.

She looked me up and down, then nodded. She moved a pen stand over to me and gave me a form. "Sign here please."

I signed the paper, then pressed my finger to the little sensor on the stand. I felt the warm scanner read my prints. The lady scanned the information that came up on the computer, then smiled and said, "Well, I guess Miss Walters has a bit of time to see you. If you would wait a moment."

"Of course."

She picked up the phone and said, "Miss Walters, there is a girl here to see you. She says she's a school friend,- Ummm... yes.-" she turned to me, 'Name?' she mouthed.

"Chameleon" I mouthed back.

"Yes, Miss Walters, Chameleon," she said into the phone quietly. A second later she pointed to the elevator. "Top level," she said, then added, "Sister." She winked.

I smiled and walked to the elevator. Once I was to the top level I made my way to the big doors that led to the head office. When I knocked, the doors were thrown open and I was yanked into the room and attacked in a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Cammie! It's been so long! How's Zach? What are you two up to? Did you hear about the Macey and the President's daughter? Did-"

"Tina!" I cut the excited girl off, "Breathe!"

"Sorry, I just- It's been so long."

"Yeah, it has."

"So what brings you here?" Tina asked, walking back to the large desk and perching on top of it.

"I actually came to ask you if you knew anything new about what's happened to the President's daughter or who might be behind it," I told her.

"The President's daughter..." she said hopping down to bring up multiple files on the many computers around the desk. "Well, as far as the news knows it was a random attack, strangely on Bianca not the President."

"_But..._" I prompted.

Tina grinned and walked to the file cabinet against the wall. She reached up and pulled a hidden box out. She pushed in a number code and let a scanner read her retina.

The file cabinet slid away to reveal a room with more advanced computers and top secret files.

"But, while I haven't gotten any leads on who did it besides Zach's interrogation, I've discovered that the day after the attack there was a breakout at Youngblood Asylum."

"Youngblood asylum?! No one's even tried to escape in over thirty years! How did anyone get out?" I cried.

"They didn't do it alone. Someone not only broke in, but they were able to do it without being detected until they had already freed two prisoners," Tina said. "The guards were interrogated a few days ago- I actually got to do one after Langley- they say they couldn't really see the intruder because they were completely covered, but they seemed young. And the escapees were two young girls too. I can't help wondering if it's connected to the attack. But then who would be doing this?"

I nodded taking it in. Someone ordered the attack on the President's daughter; the next day there was a break out; the day after that someone overrode the system at the interrogation and killed the man who did the attack. If the person who broke those girls out of the asylum was the one behind the attacks, who would want the interrogation to stop? Or was the person who stopped the interrogation the same one who broke the two girls out? Or was this not connected at all and we had two mystery attackers on our hands?

"I have no idea. Who were the girls that escaped?" I asked.

"It's so strange, no one knows their names. If anyone did, they're dead," Tina said, shaking her head. "All we know is that they're about nineteen, one is a dirty-blonde and killer with knives, super dangerous- like Bex angry dangerous. The other we don't know so much about. She was a black haired girl, no bigger than Liz. From the the nine months they were locked up she hardly said two words a day. She seemed like a broken girl. I'm not sure why she was locked up, but she must have been dangerous to be at Youngblood," she sighed and shook her head. "No one even knows where they came from."

"What is the CIA doing?"

"They've sent out a lot of operatives to look for them, but no one's gotten any leads though. It's like they vanished to thin air," she looked at me, her eyes showing a bit of fear, "The only person I've ever known to disappear like them is you, Cam."

"This is crazy," I said. It made no sense. Who broke them out? Why did they break them out? How did they break them out? What does it mean? I would have to think about this more later.

"Thanks, Tina," I said, "You always have info."

"Speaking of info, how are you and Zach doing?" she asked.

"Oh, we're fine," I said, walking out of the secret room.

"Awww... Come on! Have you heard anything from Bex?"

"Not since her birthday, Tina, you were there."

"What about-" She was cut off by the phone ringing. "Hold on.- WW News, this is Tina Walters- Macey! It's been forever!- uh huh... Yeah...- Of course! No, I'll cover it- Great!- Alright I've needed a new story! Thanks!- I'll be there.- Okay, see you then." She hung up and then started running around and pulling different papers out of different files. Then she seemed to remember I was there.

"Oh, Cammie! That was Macey; she wants me to be the one to do the stories on how Bianca is doing," she said, "She wants Bianca to be able to go to London for her birthday and needs the extra security and the reports need to be filled, so she wants me to do it! Isn't it great!"

"That is great," I told her, "So I'll let you get ready then, I need to get back to Georgetown anyway. Thank you so much for the help!"

"No problem, Cam. I hope I see you soon," she said, giving me a hug.

* * *

I stayed in a hotel that night, thinking everything over. In the morning I flew back to Virginia.

I was walking down the hall to my apartment. I got my keys out and began unlocking the door. The more that I thought about the attacks, the more I wanted to talk to my mom, or Joe, or-

"Hey, Squirt."

* * *

**Mystery POV**

I walked down the hall and came to a stop in front of the door to the motel room we were currently staying in. I took a pin out of my pocket and picked the lock. I opened the door to find a knife flying toward my head.

It landed in the door two inches from my face.

"URH!" an angry voice yelled. The thrower marched over to the door and yanked the knife out. "It landed two inches away from your head!" the blonde yelled.

"Opposed to?"

"Half an inch!" She turned suddenly and sent the knife flying across the room. It landed right next to the bulls eye- like one centimeter away.

"URRH! I hate that asylum!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the bag I was holding on the shabby bed. "It's only a centimeter."

"_Only a_- only a centimeter?!" the blonde turned on me, another knife in her hand. "One centimeter is the difference between killing a man and missing! One centimeter is the difference between taking a man down and getting caught! Between snapping a rope and nine freaking months in a freaking asylum!" she yelled, her voice cracking.

I stood in front of her, put my hands on her shoulders, and looked in her stormy gray eyes, "You're out," I said. "You're out and you're never going back. Now, you know how to throw, so do it."

The girl closed her eyes, turned around and said, "The cat's eye on the calendar." She kept her eyes closed and sent the knife soaring. It landed exactly where she said. She opened her eyes and grinned.

"There," I said, turning around to the bag. I opened it, revealing wads of hundreds of dollars in cash. "I got us enough to go anywhere, plus some. Have you been checking the reports?"

Silence.

I groaned.

"Why do we even need to keep up with the news anyway?" The blonde asked.

"Because, we need to know where the girl is going- ugh, I've already explained this to you!" I sighed, then looked around. "Where is she?"

The blonde snorted, "Behind the bed, _coloring_."

I walked over to find the little, black haired girl, surrounded by papers. I looked at the pictures; they were amazing. All of them were of fairies and pixies, but almost every picture had a fairy in some kind of pain. One had cuts up her arms, one was clutching her head, another had torn wings, it would have been disturbing to someone who didn't know the girl's story. But I was used to it.

"Hey," I said.

The girl's head shot up, her eyes wide.

"What you doing?"

"Coloring," the girl whispered.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Alright," I said. I turned back to the blonde who was finally on the computer.

"Hey, they posted!" she called.

I walked over to her and read the article over her shoulder.

**The President's daughter was reported awake and well on the twelfth of March.**

**She is home now, but it has been heard that she will be traveling to London for her sixteenth birthday on the seventeenth.**

**It has been said that extra security will be added to ensure Bianca's safety.**

**It has not been confirmed or denied whether the Secret Service know who was behind the attack on the eighth.**

**I will be sending you all the news as it happens.**

**WW News reporter- Tina Walters.**

This was perfect. I turned to the two girls, grinning, "Looks like we're going to London, girls."

* * *

**Sooo... What did you guys think? Not much action, I know, but not every chapter can have giant attack scenes... We got to see Tina! And I think you can guess who Bianca's special security will be in London! Maybe the cleared some stuff up.. Maybe it made you more confused... LOL..  
**

**Tell me what you think! Any new theories? Any questions? Plot ideas? Please REVIEW!**

**Now for my wonderful reviewers!**

** Fluffy. has. a. Max : **I'm glad it's mysterious! You got to the mystery characters a bit more in this chapter... Don't worry we will learn more about them in future chapters... But you will have to wait until the gang knows who they are... hehe..

**Stronger-Than-Fear : **Thank you for being my awesome Beta! I'm glad you liked this chapter!

**InkHeart4112 : **Yeah, It wasn't Zach... Hehe.. I am glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!

**proudnerdfighter : **Hmmm... Thank you for your review! I love hearing your theories! Did this chapter change them or are they still the same? I'm glad you like my story! I can't wait to give more information about the Mystery people...

**Guest: **Hehe... Your guess about the Mystery person having to do with 'her' is correct... We get to see here more of what the Mystery people are doing... It seems they are involved with Bianca, but how? Hehe...

**Bookwormbullet : **I'm glad you like it! I will check out your stories...

**Matisse Gacioppo : **Ooooo! Your guesses made me really excited! You're getting close! But we still don't know whether the Mystery POV is a boy or a girl.. ( well I do, haha)

* * *

** Thank you to all who reviewed! Please Review!- Bookworm  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay! I'm sorry! I know I said once a week or every two weeks! I got The Son of Neptune and Mark of Athena, and well I needed some time to recover from the end, I'm reading House of Hades now.. Then I had really bad writer's block! Then something else happened, and well, I'm back now... Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! So because it's been so long, this chapter is twice as long as normal ones! And we get a new POV! now for the chapter!**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

"Aunt Abby!" I cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my favorite niece," Abby replied. She was sitting on the couch in the small living room. I hadn't seen her in months since I came to Georgetown. And she is one of the people who might know what's going on.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh. Is everything alright? How's Mom?"

"Fine, fine," Abby said, waving her hand and standing up to give me a hug. "I just came to say 'hello' yesterday, and that girl across the hall said you had left. Where did you go?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Oh, just to New York."

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Tina?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"What she say? Any news?"

"Nothing new about the attack, but she did tell me about a breakout at Youngblood."

"Yeah, come here," she said, walking to the kitchen table where a computer was set up. She pulled up some CIA files and turned the computer towards me. It was the files on the escapees; but something seemed off. The first one stated that one girl was nineteen, blonde, 5'7'', deadly with knives- that was it. No details, no history-nothing, not even why she was locked up. The next one was just as vague. Black haired girl, just turned nineteen, 5'3'', seemed to be mentally unstable- well even more so than others at the asylum. That's it.

That wasn't right. Tina had told me that no one knew who they were or anything important about them besides they were dangerous- and that was obvious since they had been at Youngblood. She had mentioned the files at Youngblood had been destroyed too. But these were the CIA files. They should have the information!

"This isn't right," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Abby replied, "Langley doesn't know what happened to the files. It seems like someone hacked into Langley, but the only people capable of that work at Langley. Besides, not many people can do it undetected."

Well, I knew someone who could have done it. I banished the thought as soon as it came; there was absolutely no way Liz did this. Still, she might be able to help find out who did. And why would whoever hacked the files leave anything at all? Why not just destroy the files?

"Has Liz looked into it?" I asked Abby.

"Not that I know of," Abby replied. "She's been at Gallagher with me."

"Oh, yeah- wait, if you're here, and Joe's with Zach, then who's covering CoveOps? Townsend?"

"Nah, your mom's covering it. Townsend's in London over seeing the President's daughter's security team. "

"When does Bianca leave?" I asked.

"The fifteenth. I believe she's spending a week in London."

I nodded, thinking. I couldn't help a sense of worry for the girl. I knew more than anyone what it felt like to be targeted by terrorist for an unknown reason. And I had had my friends and my training to help me deal with it; but Bianca wasn't a Gallagher Girl. Macey had tried, but her parents wouldn't have it. Plus, Bianca told Macey she didn't really mind staying home, as long as Macey stayed. I knew she had Macey; that was comforting to me. This trip to London still felt ominous though.

"Tina said Macey asked her to cover the reports," I said. "And you say Townsend's over seeing the security team in London."

"Yeah."

"And London has one of the best MI6 agents ever," I continued.

"Uh huh..."

I sighed. "Then why do I feel like something's wrong?"

Abby studied me for a while. "I don't know, Squirt, but you can't leave Georgetown in the middle of the week, so don't get any ideas. You still have a cover to maintain."

"I know, I know," I sighed.

"Plus, I think it's best to stop leaving so often if you want to keep your cover," Abby warned me.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll stay here for the next month or so. I just don't like not helping!"

Abby came to stand in front of me. "I know, Squirt, but sometimes you have to leave it to others. Bianca is not your subject, she's Macey's."

"I know. But why would anyone do this?"

"There are a lot of reasons. You know that."

I thought of what Joe told me years ago. There are six reasons anyone does anything: Love. Faith. Greed. Boredom. Fear. Revenge. I wonder what is motivating this attacker.

"Okay, yes. But who would do this? And are the attack and the breakout connected? And who hacked Langley? And why would the hacker leave what they did? Why not just destroy the files altogether?" I burst, all the questions that had been swirling in my head flowing out.

Abby sighed and pulled out a chair and sat down. "You know we don't know who did this- neither does Zach for that matter. He and Joe are trying to find any connections from the attacks to anyone Zach knows or knew. As for the attack and breakout, they are connected. We've looked into the guy who talked to Zach and found out he was a guard at Youngblood." Abby shook her head. "That's probably why the attacker knew exactly how to break those two girls out undetected."

"That's probably why the man was killed right after delivering the message to Zach," I said.

"Yes," Abby said, "And as for the hacker, well I think it's safe to guess it's the same person, or people. Though I do wonder why they left the information." She shook her head. "I don't know, Squirt." She stood up and clapped her hands, "Well, I have to go back to- well, where I'm going," she winked.

I helped her put up her computer and walked her to the door. The door across the hall opened, then closed quickly -but not completely. Lyla was trying to either watch us without us knowing, or was just waiting until we left.

Abby didn't even acknowledge the door across the hall opened, but I knew she noticed. She turned and said, "Okay, see you later, Squirt. Remember what I said- don't get too _toasty_." She nodded ever so slightly towards Lyla's door. "And about the other thing- don't worry, we'll tell you if we need anything."

I nodded, "Alright, thanks, Aunt Abby. Tell Mom I said 'hi.'"

"Will do, Squirt." And with that Abby was gone.

Lyla waited about five seconds, then opened the door- acting as if she didn't know I was there of course. She looked up at me. "Hey,-" she snapped her fingers, trying to remember my name.

"Cammie."

"Yeah, sorry, Cammie. I didn't realize we were neighbors! You know we should hang out sometime. Want to catch a movie this weekend?" Lyla asked. I was stunned. Sure I knew there was absolutely nothing abnormal about her, but she didn't know me at all. Well, besides sitting next to me in three classes. But, I thought about what Abby told me- don't get too toasty. Well that could go either way; I could become 'that mystery girl' and people get suspicious, or I could hang out with Lyla and have the same thing happen that did with Josh.

_But you won't lie to her like you did Josh-_ I thought.

Lyla was still waiting for an answer. I smiled and said, "Sure, that would be fun!"

She grinned, "Great! I'll come over on Friday to see what movie we want to see!" She turned and waved, then turned the corner and was gone. I smiled. Maybe I could do this.

* * *

**Bianca POV**

_'How can you see into my eyes like open doors?'_

I groaned and rolled over.

_'Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home'_

I jumped up as the music got louder and louder from my alarm.

_'(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark'_

I stood up, stretched and went to brush my teeth.

_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become'_

It's was almost seven a.m. and Macey would be in my room in about- The door to my room banged open. I jumped and turned to see Macey walking in singing along with my alarm music.

_'Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life'_

I finished brushing my teeth and walked to my closet to pick out an outfit for today, singing along too.

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I pulled out my outfit- a purple top with a black skirt and black tights and boots. Macey gave me the thumbs up. I grinned. I loved Macey, she was the only person I've known who actually understands me- the real me. Plus she never shut me down when I sang really loud- like right now.

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life'_

By the time the song ended, I was dressed and Macey was ready to help me with my hair. This was our normal routine- well, except the song. That changed every day; yesterday we did Decode and before that Monster- you get the idea.

I honestly don't know what I would have done if Macey hadn't come. Of course when she first came I hated the idea of another private security agent. All of the old ones never let me do anything. I had to sit here, stay there, be exactly here or there, couldn't try this, it was dangerous to eat that- even at home! It was maddening. It was like I was a doll or a baby. Of course I know that they were doing their job, and as annoying as they were, I'm glad they kept me safe- that didn't stop me from getting rid of each and every one of them though.

Then Macey came.

And honestly, when I first met her, she scared me.

After so long of hiding what I felt and thought- what I really felt, not the snob attitude or brat talk- for someone to come in and just know- it was freaky. The fact that she almost sliced my nose off when we met didn't help either.

Of course while I was freaked out, I was also freaking out! Finally there was someone who didn't lecture me anytime I walked five feet away to look at something, someone who listened to my complaints and actually talked to me! It took me a while to realize I could really trust Macey and really open up to her, but it was the best feeling ever when I did. I guess, in a way, Macey brought me to life.

And now I had even more respect for Macey. Not only was she the best security ever because of understanding me, but she was freakin awesome! I mean she had shown me what she could do. But it was different now that I really saw what she could do! She saved me from- whoever that freak bomb guy was. Now that I think about it I never was told what was going on. Guess I never asked. Huh, i would have to find out what is going on. Normally Macey told me anything I asked- well, except how she became so good. I was still trying to figure that out.

Macey was finished with my hair. It was down in its brown, natural curls, with the front in two braids on each side pulled back and pinned at the back of my head- my favorite hair style.

I turned and grinned at her. "So, what we doing today?" I asked. Macey normally took care up my schedule.

Macey smirked at me. "Oh, we have an awesome day ahead of us."

"Really? What?"

"Packing!"

"Urgh!"

* * *

Don't get me wrong- I was super excited to be going to London! I've been wanting to go since I was little. Although how Macey was able to get permission to take me I have no idea. She was just awesome like that.

I still hated packing though.

"Purple or green?" I asked Macey.

She looked up from finding a pair of shoes. "Green."

I nodded and packed the green top.

After a while of quiet packing- well besides us singing with Paramore- Macey stood up and put her finger to her ear. I turned the music low and waited until Macey looked up. She smiled and said, "Hey, remember I told you I had some friends?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, one of them is here to meet you. She's going to be going to London with us and covering the reports that the media is going to want- so you know, be nice."

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh."

"Don't worry, she's cool- a little nosy, but cool," Macey assured me.

Macey left the room for a second. When she came back a girl about Macey's age with wavy, strawberry-blonde hair and hazel eyes was behind her.

"Hi, Bianca! I'm Tina Walters!" she chirped.

"Hi, wait- Tina Walters, as in the WW News, Tina Walters?" I asked.

"Mm Hm," she nodded.

I turned on Macey. "You didn't tell me you knew Tina Walters!" I kinda yelled. I turned back to Tina, "You're the only reporter I actually follow and like!"

Macey laughed. "See, I told you," she said to Tina.

"Okay, I admit it," Tina replied, "I was nervous for nothing."

"Uh, why were you nervous?" I asked, although I had a guess.

Tina didn't say anything while Macey laughed again. "Well, you kinda have a bad reputation among reporters, Bianca."

Tina nodded, "Yeah, every reporter who tries to interview you, well, they never forget."

I grinned, "I'm just honest, not my fault things seem to go wrong," I shrugged. Every reporter always twisted what I said and made me seem like a helpless, little girl or a bratty snob. So after a while I got sick of it and well, every interview has had a funny 'accident' since.

"Uh huh," Macey muttered.

"Anyways," I said, turning to Tina, "You got nothing to worry about. I'll be good. Mostly."

"Good. You better," Macey said, narrowing her eyes, smirking, "You don't get on Tina's bad side. It's not pretty."

"Excuse me? If I remember right, you were the one at school who-" she stopped suddenly, almost like she said too much. Wait, did she say at school?

"You went to Macey's school?"

Macey shot Tina a look like 'Way to go'.

"Um, yeah, I went to Gallagher."

Why would it be such a big deal for me to know they both went to The Gallagher Academy? It's just a rich girl school. Wait, didn't Macey say she got permission to take me to London because she had some friends? Why would Tina be different than other reporters that would follow me? Is it just because Macey knows her or...

"Bianca we have to finish packing," Macey said.

"Fine." I would have to think more later.

* * *

While we were packing, Tina asked me a few questions. Not normal interview questions though; it seemed like she really wanted to get to know me like a friend. And she seemed like Macey, as in she seemed to understand what I thought. I still wanted to find out what made her different. I had come up with a theory, but it seemed crazy. I still wanted to test it though. My opportunity came with lunch.

Someone brought us lunch at one. After we ate I kept the knife and held on to it. Macey and Tina were talking about the trip. They were next to the bookshelf, and I was by my my bed. Ever since Macey threw that dagger when we first met, I had asked her to show me how to throw, just for fun. Now, I took the knife and threw it at Tina.

Well, okay- _next_ to Tina. My aim was the shelf, not her. I'm not that crazy.

Just as I guessed, before the knife landed Tina had grabbed a book and caught it, in on fluid, spinning move.

"Ah ha! I knew it! You're an agent too! That's why you're the one coming with us!" I cried, smirking. "Don't worry I won't say anything."

Tina looked from me, to the knife in the book, then to Macey her eyes wide. "I- I-"

Macey sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's okay Tina, I was going to tell her anyway."

Tina sighed, obviously relieved. "Great," then turning to me, smiling she said, "You've got good aim, but your speed is lacking."

The rest of the day was spent packing, talking with Tina and listening to music as Macey and Tina talked spy stuff. Apparently we were meeting someone else at the airport in England too. That was fine, tomorrow we were going to London!

* * *

**Mystery POV**

I took a deep breath as I approached the door. I had just finished _acquiring_ everything we needed to leave tomorrow.

I picked the lock to the house we were now staying in. (Not that the owners _knew_ we were there. They were gone for the week.)

Walking in the first thing I noticed was how many pencils and pixie pictures were everywhere. The next were the knives flying through the air. I had been gone for a day to get the stuff we needed. How bad could they have gotten?

"Oi! What are you doing?" I yelled at the blonde.

She stopped throwing and looked at me. She looked seriously peeved. "Sorry. I was just trying to do something to keep me busy! You know, since you left for two days!"

I rolled my eyes. "One day, and you guys are being tracked by the CIA; I'm not letting you get sloppy because your bored! This is too important! Or do you not want to do this any more?"

That shut her up. "I thought so. Where's Pixie?"

"Outside."

"It's raining."

"I know! You know how she is!" the blonde said, clearly annoyed. "Oh, and by the way she's back."

"What? Since when?"

"Oh, she had a nightmare after you asked her to hack Langley. Apparently, that knocked her back into reality enough to come back to earth. She kept muttering stuff about her dad. I think that was her nightmare."

"You didn't try to comfort her?"

The blonde sent me a deadly glare.

I sighed. "Right, sorry, forgot who I was talking to," I muttered and went outside.

* * *

The backyard of the house was big for the actual size of the house. A play set was in the corner, on the other side there were two tall pine trees and a swing hung from one of the tree's branches. The little black haired girl was siting on the swing in the rain. As I approached her I heard her clear, soft voice singing quietly.

"_Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me.,_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story"_

"Hey, you."

The girl turned towards me. Her eyes were still wide, but they had lost childlike distance they had had since I broke her out, like she was dreaming. She looked more aware of her surroundings and less like she was seeing something that wasn't there. Now her eyes looked like they were seeing everything, analyzing and calculating, but not cruel- just awake.

"Hi," she said. Her voice sounded clearer too. Stronger, less distant.

We were silent for a while, just standing there, letting the cool rain drizzle down on us. After a few minutes she broke the silence, "It's strange."

"What is?"

She shook her head. "Being- I don't know, _back_ I guess. I've never gone for that long. Didn't know I could."

I nodded. I couldn't really understand what happened to her when she was in her- for lack of a better word-_ traces_. It seemed like she was half aware of things going on around her or like she was in a dream world. She always seemed like a five year old when she was in one. Except the drawings she did were better than professional sketch artist. All I knew was she seemed to go into one whenever she was in distress.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, then scowled, "Not that the Viper in there was any help." She nodded toward the house, where we could still see knives flying around.

"You know how she is," I sighed. "So do you know everything?"

She nodded, her eyes growing misty, "We were caught that night," she said quietly.

"Yeah," I nodded, looking down. "I'm sorry I-"

"Not your fault," she said.

"Not yours either," I said, then added quickly, "Or hers," nodding towards the house.

"I know," then after a while she asked, "He never looked?"

I scoffed, "Of course not."

"And now it's the fourteenth of March, and we're leaving for London tomorrow."

I nodded. "I just got everything we need- passports, disguises, clothes, money, and the_ other _stuff."

She smiled and stood, "Well, being away for over nine months has left me stiff- wanna play?" she said, standing up.

I smiled and stood as well, "You're on."

I pounced at her, bringing out my dagger- only to stumble as she spun out of the way, grabbed my arm with the knife, twisted it until I was forced to drop it, let go and did a one-handed back flip before I even registered that I missed my target.

I stood there, staring at her as she did another back flip and jumped, grabbing the top bar on the small play set that was in the backyard. She pulled herself up and scaled the set until she was fifteen feet up and had nothing else to climb. She turned and smiled, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, "It's been months; I forgot how good you were."

The petite, black haired girl laughed- a clear, sweet,_ rare _sound from her. She jumped, flipped midair and landed on her feet. "Catch me if you can!" she called as she dashed away.

I laughed as I ran after her. It was nice to have my cousin back.

* * *

**Zach: *taps foot and glares at Author***

**Author: Hehe, hi, Zach... Um, what's up?**

**Zach: I don't know! What _is_ up?**

**Author: ...**

**Zach: I thought _I _was supposed to be in this chapter. And you do realize you're not giving any answers at all! Just adding more questions and confusing people!**

**Author: Um, yeah, about that... You see, this chapter was really long, and I couldn't get you in this one...**

**Zach: Well I can _see_ that! But are you _ever_ going to give answers?!**

**Author: Of course! I already know when the big reveal chapter will be! **

**Zach: Oh really? When?**

**Author: Oh, can't tell you that...**

**Zach: Fine! But I better be in the next chapter!**

**Author: Don't worry, you will be...**

**Zach: And don't take so long!**

**Author: Okay! Okay! I'll try my best!**

**Zach: Goode. Now answer your reviews!**

**Author: Alright... Ummm... I guess that's that..**

* * *

** Hehe... I had fun with that.. Now for my wonderful reviewers!  
**

**Oh my gosh! I got so many! You guys have no idea how much I love reviews! **

**Stronger-Than-fear : Well, you do know I bit more than other readers, but I'm saving some twist to shock even you.. Hehe...**

**Bookwormbullet: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! Hope you liked this one just as much! **

**Guest 1: I love to hear what you think! Hehe, but I'm not telling just yet... **

**Blessing: I love to hear theories! Thanks for reviewing! Well, they're connected to them... But I'm not saying how... **

**Guest 2: Glad you like it! I was hoping I kept Tina in character! She's fun to write! You're right! Bex is coming! (So is Liz but that a little later. **

**Matisse Gacioppo: ****Well, I'm not saying if you're right or wrong... As for the black haired girl (codename Pixie) you got a little explanation why she was like that, more will be explained later... glad you like it! **

**Guest 3: I love to hear ideas! Thank you! And if you like sci-fi and Gallagher girls you should check out Chameleon by Bookwormbullet, if you haven't...**

* * *

**Alright, so I promise I'll try to update sooner! Please REVIEW! -bookworm**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**See, told you I would update sooner! (kinda)...But, this chapter is over 4000 words!  
**

**I'm going to give you guys a warning now. I will probably less active during the month of August! I have 'realty business' to do. Even though it seems like it takes forever for me to update, I am actually writing everyday to get the chapter just the way I want it... I won't be able to do that in August... **

**Also, my birthday is Friday! YAY! (from my writing, how old you guys think I am?)**

**Okay, so I'm excited for this chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Oh and if any of my readers are from England (or have been, or actually know what it's like,) I apologize in advance because I have never been to London, so if I write it wrong, sorry...**

* * *

**Zach POV**

I paced in the hotel room Joe and I were staying in, the stupid note looking up at me from the table. The note had appeared on the mat in front of the door of the hotel room Joe and I were staying. The security caught nothing of how it got there though. _Zachy, _the envelope said, in a penmanship I didn't know- I hated that name. Who would call me Zachy now? The only person who used to is dead. My mother destroyed herself with Gallagher. And the only one who knew she called me that was- Could it be? No. No, she's dead. Catherine said she was taken, and there is no way _they_ let her live after what she did. _We_ did.

_She was caught because of you- _a voice in my head said. No. She made her choices. She decided what she wanted to do. It was not my fault. Besides, I had looked. I had searched everywhere. I would have found her if she were alive.

But then again, there was that last line. _Oh, and have you heard about that crazy breakout at Youngblood? Tell Cammie I say hello._

This gave me the most worry out of the entire note. I had heard about the attack. I hadn't given it my full intention until now though. After I had read the note, I looked into the breakout. It was strange how little information I found. But the details I did find were scary.

If who was broken out is who I think they were, the President's daughter was in more danger than anyone thought. But who broke them out? Who would know them and help them? There was no one left. _Unless- _No. I would have found her if she were alive.

As much as that bothered me, there was also the fact they mentioned Cammie. Why would they mention Cammie?

I told Joe all my theories. He understood my worries and agreed that there was no reason to worry everyone about crazy ghost from the past, or to start worrying about Cammie- she could take care of herself. I just couldn't shake the feelings of anxiety that had curled into a knot in my stomach. I had been searching for weeks for something that might tell me who was behind this. Now that I actually had an idea, I almost wish I didn't know anything. Ignorance is bliss after all.

I tore off the bottom of the note and put it in my pocket. I was confused. But I knew one thing for certain. We needed to get to London.

* * *

**Bianca POV**

I was so excited! This was it! It was the day we were going to London!

The day started at six A.M. Macey and Tina had just finished overlooking all the security to the airport when I finished getting ready. I said a quick goodbye to my parents. (Not that they really cared. I'm pretty sure they were glad they wouldn't have to put up with me for the next week.) Then we were off to the airport.

We rode in a limo to the airport. Macey was riding with me, Tina was in the car behind us and other Secret Service guys were in the cars in front of us. It was a fun ride. Well, as fun as going over security plans with Macey is.

The security when we got to the airport was boring as always though; Because Macey wasn't in control of that. But soon we were on the private jet and flying across the Atlantic.

I passed the ten hours in different ways. I read a bit, listened to my favorite bands for a while, watched a movie, and talked to Macey and Tina a lot.

"So what did you want to do in London, Bianca?" Tina asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to ride on the London Eye," I answered. "I saw it when I was little and have wanted to ride it since. I've also always wanted to see Buckingham Palace, and some of the art museums, and well, just go there." I said. All of that was true, but not the full reason for wanting to go.

Tina nodded, "I get it. You've always heard about it and wanted to go."

"Yeah."

"Oh, is that all?" Macey asked, smirking.

"Uh-"

"Or is it also that you've always wanted to know what it would be like to be a whole continent away from your parents?" continued Macey. Ugh, she always knew.

I nodded. She didn't say anything else about it.

* * *

Later I took a nap. When I woke up Tina was on the phone and I couldn't see Macey. I lay still and listened to Tina on the phone; it seemed like it was important.

"Alright,- we should be landing in forty-five minutes- no- well tell him no- ugh, I know, I know- but- uh huh- greeaaat, what- but I thought you were- fine fine, Macey won't like it- alright, - wait, who's there?- uh huh, why?- alright I'll tell Macey- see you then," she hung up, then pressed the button that called to the pilot, "Macey, I need to talk to you- oh, and Bianca's awake."

Woah, she knew I was awake? I didn't even move or open my eyes! Okay, they are awesome.

I wondered who Tina was talking to. It sounded important. Macey came out of the cockpit. Wait, what was she doing in there? Can she fly a plane? It wouldn't surprise me too much.

While Macey and Tina talked, I went to the window and looked at the ground beneath us. It was so cool. I could see buildings made of stone and cobblestone streets, but we were up so high, they looked like a Lego toy set.

I had time to think while I was looking though, which I was trying to avoid. If I was alone for too long, I would start freaking myself out about the crazy attack a few weeks ago. I tried not to think or talk about it. Tina had tried to ask me about it, but Macey had shut her down. But, I knew there was a reason for all the extra security. Someone was after me; some crazy person thought it would be _fun_ to attack the President's daughter. Why would- _No. Stop it, Bianca._ I told Myself. _Macey won't let anything happen to you._

I snapped out of the freaky thoughts and looked out the window again. As I was looking, I could hear Macey and Tina's conversation across the plane. They seemed upset about something.

"Why would _they_ need to come? Did they find something?" Macey asked.

"She didn't say, but there's been a change in the line up," Tina said.

"What? Where? We agreed-"

"It wasn't _her_ decision," Tina said.

Macey groaned. "Ugh. Fine."

I think they said something else, but I couldn't understand it. It sounded like Chinese. They speak Chinese? They came back and Macey sat next to me.

"So we're going to land in a few minutes. Then we're going to go to the hotel for today; we'll do what you want tomorrow, alright?" She said. She phrased it like a question, but I knew I had no say in it.

"Alright," I said. Just then the pilot's voice came over the speaker.

"Alright, we are beginning our decent. Please remain seated and buckled up."

* * *

After we landed, we were met with a group of MI6 agents. As we walked to the cars, they stayed in perfect formation around us. When we got to the cars, someone stepped out of the formation. I turned and saw a stern looking man, with black hair, and professional looking posture stepping towards Macey. He looked like every other 'professional security agent' I've ever had. Well, I guess there was something different about him, but I couldn't place it.

I disliked him instantly.

"Miss McHenry, Miss Walters," the man greeted stiffly.

"Why couldn't -" Macey was cut off by Tina. She didn't seem too upset about it though- I'd noticed it happened a lot.

"Agent Townsend, it is good to see you. How-"

"Now is not the time for an interview, Miss Walters," Agent Townsend said curtly. Then he finally turned to me, "Miss Davis, I am here to-"

"To ensure my safety and help me have the safest possible trip- blah blah- protect me from crazy bomber guys- blah blah blah- I've heard it all before," I muttered. I couldn't stand that speech. Every guard ever feels the need to say it.

Agent Townsend looked like I almost surprised him- almost. A second later his stern mask was back onto place. He sighed, shaking his head. "I can see _you_ are her guard," he said to Macey. "The only one who would be worse would be Agent Cameron."

"Who?" I didn't know who he was talking about, but Tina seemed to.

"Oh!" Tina burst, "How are you and-"

"Miss Walters, I believe I said this is not the best place for an interview. We must get Miss Davis to the hotel." Agent Townsend said. He turned and got into the driver's seat of the car.

I turned in time to see Macey rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Bianca. Don't worry, he gets easier to be around after a while."

"You know him?"

She nodded, "Don't ask."

* * *

When we got to the hotel, we were met with more MI6 agents, but Macey and Tina seemed more excited about something. Then they both put their hands to their ears and grinned.

"Come on, Bianca," Macey said, leading me through the agents to the elevator. When we got to the twentieth floor, Macey and Tina grinned. I couldn't see anything to grin about though. I looked around, then jumped when I saw a girl appear seemingly out of nowhere. She looked the same age as Macey and Tina- how many young agents are there?

The girl had cappuccino colored skin, dark hair, and eyes the color of caramel. She looked like an exotic super model.

"Hello, Bianca," the girl said. Whoa, she had a perfect American accent. I thought she was MI6.

Then there was a squeal. The new girl was attacked in a hug from Tina. "Bex! Oh, gosh, it's been forever! How are you? What have you been doing? How's-"

"Tina!" Macey said, "Let her breathe."

"Right, right, sorry."

"It's good to see you again, Tina," the new girl- Bex apparently- said.

Then Bex turned to Macey and gave her a hug. "It's been too bloody long, Macey!"

"I know, Bex." Then Macey turned to me. "Bianca, this is my friend Rebecca-" she dodged a hit from the girl- "Baxter."

"Ha. Ha.- call me Bex," she said, glaring at Macey.

"Hi, Bex," I said. I liked this girl. She seemed cool, like Macey. Plus, it seemed like Macey and Bex were good friends. I wonder where they met- wait, could they be friends from school like Tina? If they were that would be _three _people from Gallagher that are spies. How did they train if they were at boarding school, unless - no that would be crazy. Besides, I'm just assuming Bex went to Gallagher.

Bex led us to our suit. It turns out Macey, Tina and Bex were going to be rooming with me. When we opened the door, I was surprised to see two guys in our room. One was older, about Agent Townsend's age. The other looked Macey and Bex's age. I seemed to be the only one surprised to see them though. Gosh, how many security agents do I need? Am I in that much danger? _Don't think about that._

"Hey, Zach, long time no see," Macey said, walking in.

The younger boy looked up from- assembling the outlet? "Hey, Macey, Tina."

"Hi, Zach. How have you been? Any leads on-"

"Tina," said the older man. Tina nodded.

After I thought about it, I remembered seeing Macey talking to this man before. I had never met him though. No one seemed to be taking a lot of notice of me, so I started backing away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Macey and Bex say together. I turned back around to see everyone staring at me.

"Uh-"

Macey chuckled.

Bex pointed at the two guys. "Bianca, this is Joe Solomon and Zach Goode," Bex said. "They were just doing a bug sweep."

I nodded and waved. "Hi."

"Hello, Bianca," said Mr. Solomon. Zach just nodded and stared at me. He seemed worried about something- more than everyone else. I wondered why he was there. He didn't seem like my normal guards.

"Joe is Bianca's room cleared?" Bex asked.

Joe Solomon nodded, "Yes, it's clear."

"Bianca, why don't you start unpacking? We'll be there in a minute," Macey said.

"Okay," I said. _Great, a 'grown up' talk, and I hated unpacking as much as packing!_

"We'll help in a second. We just need to talk about some spy stuff- security details, very boring," Bex said, she had a thick British accent now. Huh.

"Alright," I said._ Sure, 'boring spy stuff'_ _yeah right_. But I left; I didn't want to hear all about potential threats to my life- _stop thinking like that!_ I went into my room in the suit. It was amazing. I large bed against the far wall, a tv was on the left wall. There were beautiful purple and green blankets and curtains- my two favorite colors! The dresser was black, like the bedpost and the floor had this cool black and green rug. I started unpacking for a few minutes. One stupid suitcase refused to open! After about fifteen minutes, I got bored. There was no music, and I normally had music when I was bored. I decided to go ask Macey where my ipod player was.

As I got closer to the door, I stopped because I heard them talking. But again, I couldn't understand a word anyone was saying. They were talking in some language I had never heard. They seemed to be agitated about something- or maybe that was just how the language sounded.

I waited for a few more minutes, then finally they stopped talking. A minute later, Macey, Tina and Bex opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Bex answered, "Everything's bloody brilliant!"

"Oh, okay. Macey, I can't find my ipod player!"

* * *

**Macey POV**

"Bianca, why don't you start unpacking? We'll be there in a minute," I said. We needed to talk to Zach and Joe. They must have found a lead if they are here. They were not part of the plan.

Bianca's face dropped, "Okay," she said.

"We'll help in a second. We just need to talk some spy stuff- security details, very boring," Bex said in her normal accent. I rolled my eyes.

Bianca went to her room and closed the door. I hoped she was okay. She had been avoiding talking about the attack. Not that I wanted her to think about it a lot- I just didn't want her to be worrying and not tell me. But, right now I had bigger problems.

I turned to Bex. "_Boring spy stuff?_ Really?"

Bex snorted, "Yeah, I-"

"I believe we have matters to talk about," Mr. Solomon interrupted.

"Joe's right," Zach said. "This was delivered to our hotel room anonymously yesterday." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

I leaned over, with Bex and Tina to read it. It seemed like a normal notebook page with red ink writing on it. The penmanship was one I didn't know.

_Really, Zachy? I'm disappointed you haven't figured it out yet; you used to be so clever. Oh well. Guess you won't be able to stop the attack in London. Too bad, I was hoping you would find me. See you as soon as you do.  
_

The bottom of the page was torn off. I wonder if the writer did that or Zach. I read it over three times. Then it was snatched off the table by Tina.

"_Zachy?_ Who would call you Zachy?"

We all looked to Zach. He shook his head and muttered, "No one." Watching his face I noticed that he kept his expression completely blank. Was he lying? Why would he be lying?

"Well, whoever they are, we are not letting anyone attack Bianca," Bex said, crossing her arms.

I heard a bang from Bianca's room. Bex walked over and looked in the room quickly. She closed the door again and shook her head, "She's just mad at a suitcase."

I nodded, thinking of the times I've caught Bianca listening in. I switched to Swahili, "Alright, lakini nini sisi kwenda kufanya kuhusu hili mshambuliaji siri?" I asked. We needed to have a plan.

"Vizuri, je, sisi kujua? Zach je, una wazo lolote nani huyu ni nani?" Tina asked. Though why I don't know. If Zach had any idea of who this was, he would have said so- right? No one asked why I had suddenly switched languages.

Zach shook his head. Though he still didn't meet anyone's eyes but Joe's.

"Well, we need to put additional monitoring on Bianca. And ensure this 'attack' it will never happen," Bex said in Swahili. I agreed- we will need to keep a very close watch on anything suspicious and keep someone with Bianca at all times. She may not like it, though.

"Joe and I will stick around here and help provide additional surveillance, but I'm going to keep looking for any more leads too," Zach said, continuing the Swahili. We all nodded. It was good to know that they were staying to help, but also nerve wracking they had to keep looking _here_ now.

We discussed the new schedule that Townsend had made to include Zach and Joe. Then Zach left with Mr. Solomon. After they left, Bex, Tina, and I went to help Bianca, who I knew was probably going mad with boredom.

"Is everything alright?" she asked when we came in.

Bex was the first to answer, "Oh yeah. Everything's bloody brilliant!"

"Oh okay." Bianca said, then she turned to me, "Macey, I can't find my ipod player!"

I laughed, "Come here; it's right in there," I said, opening a suitcase in the corner.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking and Bianca getting to know Bex. She seemed to like her. Later, Tina pulled me aside while Bex was teaching Bianca British phrases and how to speak with a British accent.

"Did you notice the way Zach was acting?" Tina whispered.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I think he knows more than he's saying."

"He's been acting weird since he found out about the breakout at Youngblood," Tina said.

"Do you think he knows the girls who escaped?" I asked.

"I don't know, but the way he and Mr. Solomon were looking at each other makes me think they both know more than they're saying."

I thought about this. "Well," I said finally, "If they do, they must not be telling us for a reason. I don't believe they would keep anything we really needed to know a secret."

Tina nodded. "Okay, I just don't like not knowing something."

I snorted, "I know. But you know we have to be 'need to know only' people."

She sighed, "I know."

* * *

**Bex POV**

It was good to see Macey and Tina again. I hadn't seen Macey since my birthday in April. Bianca seemed like a cool girl too.

Three days after they came to London, everything was going to plan. Bianca had been able to visit the London Eye like she wanted on her birthday, and she got to go to some cool art museums. That day we were visiting the Tower of London. Turns out, as much as she acted like this girl who finds things like history, art, and governments boring, Bianca is really enjoying all the stuff she's seen and I had been telling her.

We were walking around the tower. Bianca was with me, Macey was tailing us, and Tina was in front of all of us. Agent Townsend was watching all the transportation routes within half a mile from the bridge. Zach and Joe were tailing us and roaming around here somewhere. Then there were all the other MI6 and CIA agents scattered around us. Bianca was well protected.

Zach still seemed to be acting strange. I just _knew_ he was not telling us something. I just didn't know what- or _why._

It was getting dark and we were getting ready to head back to the hotel. I saw the woman, by the coffee stand holding two cups- the signal that it was all clear to move. I nodded and continued to answer Bianca's questions.

"So they say if the ravens leave, London will fall?" Bianca was asking.

"Yup, they even clip their wings so they can't fly away."

Everything seemed to be going according to plan. Until...

"Peacock, Duchess, I have suspicious movement on the bridge," I heard Townsend's voice in my ear. I changed Bianca and my course instantly. I started leading her toward the safety of the tower.

"Copy that, Capricorn. Miss Know It All, what is your position?" I heard Macey ask.

"East alley- Nightingale would be clear here. Wise Guy, what's your position?"

"I'm investigating the bridge, Shadow will be there with the car in less than two minutes," I heard Joe's reply.

Everyone continued there course. Then we all heard something that sent a panic through us all. A small, strange girl's voice giggled, "That's all we need."

Instantly all of us tensed and moved with a new urgency. Someone was on our comms. How was that possible? Someone knew what we were going to do. MI6 and CIA agents swarmed out of the crowd, looking for the threat. I saw Macey break ranks to run towards me and Bianca. As I rushed her to the tower, Bianca panicked. "What's going on? Macey!"

No one talked on the comms; we couldn't risk anything. Suddenly there was a muffled cry, then nothing but static in my ear. A gunshot rang out, and all the lights went out.

"Macey!"

I warned Bianca to be quiet. Tourist screamed and ran around panicking. I was hit by a sense deja vu. Memories of when I was seventeen and Cammie was staying with my family for protection flashed through my mind. Another shot rang out. I remembered watching as my parents corner Joe Solomon on the bridge. I grabbed Bianca's hand tighter and pulled her closer to the tower. The emergency lights flashed on. Then I heard another shot, and saw the bullet hit the ground two feet in front of me. I pulled Bianca to the right. Macey was ten feet behind us. Another bullet hit the ground two meters in front her. She swerved, rolled, jumped back up and grabbed Bianca's other hand.

We ran through the screaming tourists. Another gunshot hit the ground behind us. I could tell Bianca was going into shock. Once we got to the street, we saw a car speeding towards us. Zach stopped in front of us, and we shoved Bianca into the car, jumping in after her.

"Drive!" Macey and I yelled. We ripped out our comms and threw them out of the car; who knows if they were tracking us.

"What's going on?" Bianca yelled. "Where are they? _Who_ are they?" She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Bianca, it's going to be alright, okay! You're going to be fine!" Macey said as I gave Zach directions on where to go. No one said anything else until we swerved through a tunnel and drove straight at a wall.

"You're driving into a wall!" Bianca screamed.

But in a few seconds we were entering a wide station, filled with other cars, steel staircases and swarming MI6 agents. As we got out of the car, I heard Bianca ask Macey where we were.

"Bex?" Macey asked.

I turned and said, "Baring Cross Station. You're safe here, Bianca."

* * *

**Ahahaha! Okay first to MrsMellarkandEaton (who I know reads this) I apologize for the ending, because I'm pretty sure I just killed you.  
**

**Second. If anyone skipped the top A/N please go read it! It has an important announcement..**

**Third. I have exiting news! I have planed it out, and chapter Seven will be the BIG chapter! (this was chapter five)**

**Fourth, ****Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy!**

**Fifth, ****my birthday is Friday! YAY! (from my writing, how old you guys think I am?)**

**Now to my wonderful reviewers!**

* * *

**Lanoon: **I am so happy you like it! Your review made my day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry because it might be a bit until I update again though... I will, I promise!

**Guest 3: **lol, Um.. if you review again, could you use a name please? haha.. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I love Chameleon too... I'm glad you like Pixie! We will learn more about her in chapter seven! YAY! As for your guesses... Believe it of not, that one is not too crazy.. I'm not saying any more until the BIG chapter though...

**Fluffy. Has. a. Max: **Yes, cousins! Don't worry, a lot will be explained in chapter seven! This was chapter five so only one more! Woo Hoo!

**Stronger-than-fear: **Yup, I can't wait for you to see the twist! Thanks for Betaing!

**Bookwormbullet:** No problem on the reviews! You review for me so much, it's the least I could do! Your reviews always make me grin (and sometimes hop up an down in excitement) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Matisse Gacioppo: **Thank you for the review! I know I probably missed stuff in the last chapter, since my beta was unable to read it beforehand... I'll try to fix it though.. Your guesses are getting closer and closer, but I'm not saying until chapter seven- this was five. How do I enter the contest? I sooo want to now!

* * *

**Now... I OWN NOTHING IN ANY OF THESES CHAPTERS! (except plot, and the three mystery girls)  
**

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!- Bookworm**


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

**I'm baacck! *thunder clap with lighting***

**Did you miss me? Or well, if not me, the story? **

**So ANNOUNCEMENT! I know I said chapter seven will be the big reveal chapter. It still will be, but... This chapter (chapter six) is so long I cut it in half. So this is part one and part two will be uploaded when I choose. It's already written and edited, but I like the suspense! I'm sorry for any confusion. If you are confused let me know.**

**Also, I apologize for the lack of CAMMIE! Please bear with me through this and part two! After that almost every chapter will have Cammie! She has a MAJOR roll in this, so just please give me one more update. After that, our Chameleon will return! **

**On another note, to everyone who guessed my age, I am now 15! Are any of you surprised? **

**Alright, I'll let you read the story now, this chapter is more of a filler (sorry) but it's necessary. Part two has the action... **

* * *

***.*Chapter Six*.***

**.*.Part One.*.**

**Macey POV**

"That's it! What do you know?"

"Macey, I don't-"

"No, Zach! You are not telling us something, and Bianca is paying for it! Spit it out!"

"I can't! It's dangerous; I'm not even sure if it's right!"

It had been five hours since the attack at London Tower, fifteen minutes past midnight. We were in a room in the middle of the maze of hallways that was Baring Cross Station. Bianca had been taken to a safe room and I had just left her to talk to the others. Well, by 'talk to the others' I mean 'demand the truth out of Zach.' I knew he had been keeping something, but I had trusted he would tell us if he thought Bianca would get hurt. Obviously I was wrong.

"I thought I could trust you to tell me if you knew anything!" I yelled. I knew I needed to keep calm, but I was scared. Bianca had been attacked twice now. We needed to keep her safe. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything hurt her. She was like a little sister to me. I was probably getting too attached to Bianca, but I didn't care. I just wanted her safe.

Zach opened his mouth, but was cut off by Solomon.

"Macey, Zach has his reasons for silence. I thought I taught you better than this."

I sighed, "You did." I needed to keep my emotions in line. The field is not a place for feelings. Feelings make you sloppy, being sloppy gets you killed. I turned to Bex, who was sitting at the steel table in the middle of the room with Tina. "What do we know?" I asked her.

Bex looked at me. "The comms database was hacked. The agents running it were found unconscious in a car two blocks away. When they came to, they had no memory of the past week. They regained their past memories with treatment, but they still don't remember today."

_Great_, that's just what we needed. Whoever did this knows what they're doing. At least, they had the sense to clean up after themselves. That was bad for us. I sighed and nodded. "_And_?" There was always an 'and' with things like this.

"And when we investigated the database, we found nothing to track. No trace, no code, nothing," Tina said.

"So, what does this tell us?" I asked. If we couldn't track them, then there were only a handful of people who could.

"That whoever hacked the database is good."

"Exactly." I turned back to Zach. "Do you have anything to add?"

To my surprise, he nodded, "You won't find anything to track yourselves. There's only three people on the planet I know would be able to." Well _duh,_ I knew that. We needed someone who knew computers even better than we did. Someone who was the smartest Gallagher Girl of her class. Someone who happened to be still at Gallagher helping teach Advanced Encryption right now.

"Who?" piped Tina. Huh, I would have thought she would have known. Or maybe she did but couldn't help the urge to ask anyway.

"Liz."

We all turned to Bex, who had given the answer. She was sitting casually, legs crossed, hands playing with a bracelet that happened to contain a tiny camera and microphone. She spoke so calmly, like she was just having lunch with us, staring at Zach.

"She's who you're talking about right?"

Zach nodded.

"Okay, so we get Liz here and have her track down the hackers!"

"It won't be that easy," Zach muttered.

"What? How do you know?" Tina asked.

"Because he knows who is doing this and not telling us," I muttered. Okay, I knew I needed to stop, but I couldn't shake the feeling it was true. I hated not being told something so important, no matter the reason.

"No, I don-"

"Then how do you know it won't be that easy?" I yelled, my pent up anger and worry gushing out.

"Because nothing ever is!" He cried. "When, in this line of work, is it ever that easy?" Great. Now I'd done it. Zach looked so upset.

"Zach-"

"If it was that easy, I could have stopped the attack in London!" He looked so weak in that moment. I wish I knew what was going on with him. Guilt started to break the surface as I realized just how badly I had been treating him. I trusted Zach with my life. It wasn't fair to treat him as if he was a double agent-regardless of the secrets.

"Zach-" I tried again, guilt rising. I knew Zach had honestly tried to prevent any attack. My fear for Bianca had blinded me to that. But I still did believe he knew a lot more than he was telling us. My saying that was cut off by the door opening.

Agent Townsend entered the room. He had been searching the crime scene again. When I looked in his eyes, I couldn't read them, but his posture and the way he was walking towards Joe and Zach made me think he found something.

Townsend walked across the room stiffly, stopping only a foot away from Mr. Solomon. He leaned in and said something quietly in his ear, trying not to let us hear. He had always underestimated Gallagher Girls, and this was no exception; but from what his body language showed, this time it could be pinned down to worry.

I didn't exactly hear all of what he said, but it seemed like he wanted Joe and Zach to come look at something at the attack scene. Townsend turned to Zach and handed him a piece of paper. Zach visibly paled as he heard whatever his father had just told him. He opened the paper, glanced at it for four seconds, then wadded it up and stuck it in his mouth. It must have been Evapopaper.

Bex, Tina, and I were dying to know the new information Townsend seemed to have. Tina was the first to voice our question. Or in her case questions.

"What's going on? Did you find something? Is-"

"Miss Walters, if it concerned _you_ I would have told _you_."

Tina shrunk down in her seat. Townsend and Joe were the only people I've ever known that could make Tina stop her questions that quickly. It was impressive and scary.

Joe turned back to the three of us. "You three take care of Bianca. We need to discuss some things," he said.

Joe then turned and calmly strode out of the room, followed by Zach and his father. Once they were gone, Bex slapped her hands down on the table.

"Alright, enough drama. We don't have time for it," Bex stated. "We need to focus on _our_ mission." She was right. Worrying about what others know wasn't going to help Bianca.

"I'll get Liz to come, but we need to figure out where to take Bianca."

"You're right. Bianca needs to be relocated, now," I said. "We need somewhere with advanced security measures and twenty-four hour guards."

"She won't like that," Tina mumbled.

"I don't care. I've been her friend too much; I need to make her protection my number one priority." I should've seen theses attacks coming, but I had been too occupied worrying about Bianca. She was probably going to get upset with me, but I was not risking her safety any longer. I needed to make sure she was safe, no matter what. Even if it meant tracking down these nut jobs myself.

"So, what? We keep her at a safe house?" Bex asked. "You know as safe as could be, there is always a chance they could find her."

"Yeah, and whoever these maniacs are, they have already proved they can hack Langley," I said. "We have to keep Bianca's security private."

"Wait, isn't it obvious?" Tina burst. "There's only one option for Bianca." She let that hang in the air for a moment, then added, "Gallagher."

* * *

**Bianca POV **

Have you ever been so bored you start talking to yourself? Like actually having a whole conversation with yourself out loud? Yeah, that's about how bored I was a long time after Macey left.

I say a long time because no one in that freakin' spy prison of a safe room would give me the time of day! I mean, sure it's a top security place, but what danger would I be in if I knew what time it was!? I didn't know where I was or what had just happened. All I knew was that if someone didn't start talking soon, I was going to kill somebody.

Of course Macey had come with me to the room, after some guys in suits looked me over and asked me some stupid questions. 'How are you feeling? Did anyone hurt you? Did you see anyone suspicious' _A__re you kidding me?_ Someone just tried to kill me! Of course I'm not alright! Did I see anything suspicious? Hm, let me think. Oh yeah, there was that one guy _WHO TRIED TO SHOOT ME_! Other than that I think everything was pretty normal. Except for the spies going into panic and dragging me here, of course.

I didn't actually _say _any of that though. I only thought of it afterwards. While they were actually asking me, all I could do was nod, considering I was in shock.

After the guys let me leave, Macey brought me here and told me everything would be alright, that I was safe here. All the while I threw a tantrum, screaming and crying. Macey eventually calmed me down. She had stayed with me until I was calm enough to lie down and sleep. She told me she would explain everything later.

She'd better. I had I right to know why I had to fear for my life- no. Don't think about that. Macey wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

When I woke up, I was alone. I finally looked around the room I had been brought to. My first impression? Silver. Metal walls, metal ceiling, metal floor, metal everything. I just couldn't see a door, which freaked me out, but I knew I had to of come into the room through a door, so there must be one somewhere.

In the metal prison room there was a steel bed- if you could call it that- with a thin mattress, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling, and a silver table with two metal chairs. On the table someone had placed a glass of water and three pieces of peanut butter toast. I had gotten up and eaten my toast, massaging the crick in my neck. I mean seriously, why can't spies afford a little more comfortable beds?

That had been what feels like hours ago. Since then I had paced, sang, cried, danced, sat, slept, and just plain screamed; no one came. No one checked on me. No one told me anything. Sure, I'm just the girl who just had her bloody life threatened; why tell me anything? And yes, I said 'bloody.' It's something Bex taught me.

I knew someone had to be watching me. Even though I couldn't see any cameras, I knew they were there. That's one thing you learn having spy guards- they see _everything._

Well, everything but a guy with a gun.

No. Don't let yourself think about that! If I started dwelling on the fact that I was wanted dead, I don't know what I would, would... I wiped away the moisture in my eyes, angry at myself for crying. _Again_. I had made an oath to myself years ago, when my father first started getting high in politics, that I would never cry again. An oath that this stupid attacker had made me break too many times.

I wished Macey would hurry back. I wished I wasn't terrified. I wished I knew what was going on. I wished this stupid terrorist would leave me alone. I wished my dad never got into politics! I wished- I wished- I just wished I had someone on _my side. _Not security, not politicians, not reporters and their audiences. I wanted a friend.

I let myself cry for two more minutes, then told myself to suck it up. I hated the fact these people made me cry. That they could make me this scared. The one thing I had tried to do was keep it inside. Not let myself dwell on it. Not break down and cry in a little ball. I hated that I was like that, but mostly, I hated that people could see me like that. No one had mentioned it though. I think they knew I didn't want them to.

After what felt like an eternity, the door finally revealed itself. A piece of the wall slid away, and in walked Macey, Tina, and Bex. They looked tired. There were dark circles under their eyes, and their posture was sagged. Yet, all three girls looked as if they were ready to take on terrorists. It must be a spy thing.

They just stared at where I was hanging upside down on the metal bench of a bed, like a five year old on a sofa, for a while. I straightened myself and stared back, refusing to be the one to break the silence.

Finally, Bex spoke. "Hey, Bianca. How-"

"Do not ask me how I bloody am," I said in a flat voice.

Macey sighed, but the other girls showed no expression at all.

"What time is it?"

"Two twenty-seven pm, on the nineteenth of March."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "And is someone _finally_ going to tell me what's going on?"

Macey sighed and crossed the room to sit on the bed next to me. Bex and Tina brought the chairs closer to us and sat down. Macey cleared her throat and began her long over due explanation.

"While we were at London Tower, someone hacked our comms. We don't know who or how, but they did. Whoever it was got away while we were making sure you got here-"

"Where exactly is _here_?" I cut her off.

"A MI6 base," Bex answered.

"I'm not getting more than that, am I?"

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Fine."

Macey nodded and continued. "After I left last night, we had a meeting to discuss what our next move is."

_"And?_" I asked. "What remote prison of a place are you sending me next?"

"We've decided it's best to keep the CIA out of your security detail. Instead we are sending you to one of the safest places in the world, which happens to be one of our favorite places in the world."

One of their favorite places? Where could that be? I was in too foul a mood to wonder about it much, so instead I whined._ "Will you just tell me?"_

Tina was the one to answer. She looked as if she was deciding to grin or look sad. Eventually the grin won. "You're going to The Gallagher Academy!" She said excitedly, though her face sank a second later when she remembered _why _I needed to go there_._

Wait, The Gallagher Academy? Why there? How was an all girls boarding school one of the safest places in the world? It took a few moments of looking at all three of their small grins to remember all my observations about them and that school. Macey said she had 'special training' even though she went to Gallagher since she was fifteen. She was ready to join the Secret Service by the time she was eighteen. Tina had let it slip that she went to Gallagher too. Macey had acted like it was some secret when she did. I had found out over the time of the trip that Tina had joined the agency at eighteen too. Bex was exactly Tina and Macey's age. She also seemed to be best friends with Macey. Now they were claiming The Gallagher Academy was one of the safest places in the world.

It couldn't be a coincidence.

There was more than met the eye with Gallagher.

All three girls were looking to see what my reaction would be. I shrugged and said, "You mean the all girls spy school you guys went to?"

Bex's eyes widened, Macey blinked, and Tina started to get a little excited again, "Yes! Isn't it amaz- wait." She stopped and stared at me, realizing what I had said.

I smirked. "What? I had time to think in here. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Bex raised an eyebrow. "I never said I went to Gallagher."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please. Why would it be one of your favorite places if you never went?"

Macey smirked. "She's got you there," she said to Bex.

"Okay, so when do I get out of this place?" I asked.

"As soon as we can get the security cleared. We've discussed it, and Bianca, I won't be able to go with you," Macey said. She wasn't going to come? Why?

"You'll be safe at Gallagher, and Tina's going back with you. I need to stay here to find these terrorists and stop them. I'll come back as soon as they're gone, alright?"

I didn't know what to think. Macey had been the reason I was still sane. She had been with me for so long. The only person who knew me was her. Sure, I knew I was going to be at one of the safest places ever, and she needed to do this; but it would be hard without her.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Okay," I whispered. Then to try to lighten things I said, "How hard could it be to take these guys down? I mean they can't be that good if their aim was so bad they came closer to hitting you two than me." I pointed at Bex and Macey.

All three girls froze. Then glanced at each other with wide eyes, but were back to normal in a second. Tina laughed strangely, "Yeah, they did have terrible aim, didn't they?"

* * *

**Soooo... What do you guys think? Remember this is only part one of the chapter... I apologize for the lack of action and Cammie. Bear with me ONE MORE UPDATE please, please please! There's more action coming next. I wanted to wait until I had finished writing chapter seven to post six, but I felt bad for making you guys wait so long.**

**Now for my ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! **

**Bookwormbullet: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one just as much! Also, about my age, if you read the A/N, then you know that I'm now 15! You got it! **  
**

**Stronger-Than-Fear: **Well, here's more! haha... But I'm guessing since you are my beta, you want more right now, considering you saw this chapter before anyone else. I'll get to work! Thanks for Betaing!

**Sunniva Steiner: **I'm glad that you 'Lobe love love' the story! I love hearing that people are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing! Thanks for the review!

**SoulofEssence: **Thank you for the review! I was writing and realized how much it resembled the atrack on Cammie. (Which worked in my favor) I apologize for the lack of Cammie, but don't worry! She will be in this VERY VERY SOON and has a major (MAJOR) part to play in the story!

**Matisse Gacioppo: **If you are Viper in real life, I'm scared, because I know just what Viper can do. We get Liz in part two. Don't worry! Cam has a huge roll in this, starting next chapter SOON! On your guess, we are so close the the reveal, I'm not saying anything. And I am now 15! Woohoo! Thanks for the review! (Haha, rhyme)

**Theonelives: **Well, I plan on finishing it! Let's see if I can! Thanks for the review!

**I am Hylla daughter of Bellona: **Sorry it took so long, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Evelyn: **Well, I agree it would be cool if I was turning 16 with Bianca, but alas, I'm only 15. But thank you for the compliment on my plot planning skills! I'm super excited for the next chapter too! (and I know what happens!)

**Lanoon: **I feel bad for making you wait so long. But it makes me so happy to hear you like my story! Hopefully you like this chapter as much as the rest! Next is a lot more action! Yay! And Cammie's coming extremely soon!

**Crazyshay77: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**XxCandyyGirlxX: **Whoo hoo! Someone who normally doesn't like mysteries likes my story! I'm glad it's not too boring! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitty-2002: **I am so glad you like my story! It's so much fun to write, and seeing that people enjoy it makes it even more fun!

**Guest: **You have no idea how your simple "uuuppppdaaatee" made me so happy! Me then guilty for not updating quicker, but so happy that you like my story so much! I remember myself posting those reviews on my favorite stories, and now you did it on mine! I was so excited! And you actually gave me a boost to finish writing the next one!

I am not Ally Carter, therefore do not own Gallagher Girls...

**Please REVIEW! - S **


	8. Chapter six part 2

**I OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS BECAUSE MY NAME IS ALLY CARTER! Haha- NOT! Why does Fanfiction need disclaimers? I don't own it... That's why I'm here...**

**Sorry about that false alert! I accidentally put the wrong doc up and had to delete it quickly! **

**Who saw the M****ockingjay trailer? Wasn't it amazing! I made a few edits, and posted them on Instagram. If anyone wants to see my account name is in my bio. **

**Sooo... Now we get the action! H****ere is part two! Enjoy!**

* * *

***.*Chapter Six*.***

**.*.Part Two.*.**

**Zach POV**

This could not have been happening.

As soon as Townsend-my _Dad_- walked in the room, I knew something was wrong. Or, more wrong than Bianca being attacked when I should have been able to stop it. I knew Macey was just worried about Bianca, but her being convinced of me knowing who was behind this stung. I may not have known exactly who it was, but I did have a very good guess. Guilt struck me every time I denied knowing, but I couldn't tell them yet. Not unless I was positive my worry- and secret hope- was correct. Because when I did tell them, I'm not sure how much they would trust me after they knew my secret. But, my hopes of being wrong had been crushed with the piece of Evapopaper Townsend had handed me.

_Oh, Zachy, I'm disappointed. Hopefully my little hint will help you figure this out.  
_

The note didn't give me any hint on who sent it with the content. But the penmanship was one I recognized but hadn't seen in over a year. There was no signature on the paper, yet it filled me with dread and hope seeing it. I stuck the note in my mouth, and it dissolved into my favorite flavor, cinnamon apple. There was only one thing I needed to be sure about who this was. I wasn't sure if I would be happy or terrified when I found out. My emotions had been so mixed that week. I was torn between fear, hope, anger, dread, and guilt. But I needed to find out who this was.

Townsend said we needed to see the crime scene _now. _So Joe and I followed him out the door. When we got to the scene my worst fear and greatest hope were confirmed. On the ground, where the bullets had hit, were three painted letters connecting the bullet marks, like a giant connect the dots game.

_ACE_

We just stared at them for a minute, then Joe turned to me.

"Does this mean something to you?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." They were alive. Somehow _she_ survived. I should have known. She always survived.

Joe nodded. Townsend was staring at me with an unreadable expression. Then he turned to Joe, "We've been scouting this area since the attack, yet no one has any idea how this got here."

"And you won't. If these people don't want to be caught, they won't be," I muttered.

"Zach, you know who this is?"

I looked my father in the eye. A war was going on in my head. One part of me knew I should tell him- that I should have told him a long time ago, but the other half told me to keep quiet for a little bit longer. I didn't want to keep secrets, and he had a right to know, but there are some things that would cause more damage said than unsaid. For now at least.

"Yes."

Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned to see a paper airplane land at my feet. Not even bothering to look for the sender, I picked it up and walked away from Joe and my dad to read it.

_About time! Do you think you know what to do now?_

I nearly laughed. I could nearly hear the writer's sarcastic voice. Then I remembered what this meant, dread settling back in. Sticking the paper in my mouth, I turned back to Joe and Townsend.

"Yes, I know who this is, and I know that I am the only person who will ever be able to find them," I said, choosing my words carefully. I turned to Joe, "Do you know where the guys are?"

Joe raised and eyebrow, "Yes, turn around."

Confused, I turned to see a guy standing with some other agents in front of three computers. The guy was skinny, had short, curly, black hair, and was wearing wire glasses.

"Jonas?" I asked as I ran over to him.

The boy looked up, "Zach! You're here! Did you see the-"

I grabbed his arm and dragged him away, "Not here."

* * *

I dragged Jonas to a deserted alley. When we were far enough from the crime scene, I turned to him.

"How are they alive? I thought they were caught! Did you know about this?" He demanded. Of course I didn't know they were alive! He had searched with me! He would have been the first person I would have told if I knew they were alive.

"No. No, I didn't know, okay! I should have, but I have no idea how they're alive!" I spat.

Jonas seemed to understand that I was on edge. He sighed, "Look, we'll never find anything out by staying here. Do you know what they want? Why are they are coming out now if they survived?"

"I have a guess, but we need to pick someone up before we go looking for them."

Jonas nodded. "I know. Does anyone else know who they are?"

I shook my head, "No. Not even my dad; but I'm pretty sure Joe has a guess."

He nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Now."

* * *

**Mystery POV**

_"Finally!"_

"Well, it's Zach. Did you really expect him to catch on any quicker?"

I turned towards the blonde. Sometimes I seriously wondered the way she saw people. I already knew her childhood had changed her views dramatically, but had she thought that I didn't think that Zach would have figured it out faster? He should have known a lot sooner, but of course, he had gone _CIA. _I should have known he would have given up our ways. He might have forgotten some even.

"Yes," I muttered, turning back towards the monitors that showed us everything the MI6 and CIA's cameras were picking up. I admit that the systems had indeed improved. It still only took Pixie a few minutes to hack them though.

Watching Baxter and McHenry's reactions to my cousin's presence in their ears had been hilarious. Watching then run around as Viper and I shot at them was pretty amusing too. Of course we weren't _really_ trying to shoot our target- only close enough to scare them. And possibly give them a clue to their mystery.

Early this morning, it had only been a matter of looping the 'good guys' footage and waiting for the right moment to leave our final clues for Zachy. Now, it finally seemed he guessed who we were. Though I was honestly shocked it had taken him that long to figure it out. I should have known though. He always did underestimate me.

"I love being up here! It's so high! Like being in a castle!" the little, black haired girl said airily.

"Shh!" the blonde hissed.

Pixie ignored her. "With all these bricks, it does seem like we're in a castle. Don't you think so?" she asked. Not waiting for anyone to answer, she continued, "I think it seems like a castle."

"You little Pixie, if you start-"

"_Above the plains, up on the hill, there stood a castle bold-"_

The blonde started reaching for her knives on her belt. I grabbed the her hand, before she could maim my cousin.

"_A gleaming palace, made of white, a pillar to behold."_

She turned to me, eyes flashing. "Make. It. Stop," she hissed.

I turned to my cousin. "Hand me that paper airplane," I told her, pointing to the paper next to her.

She stopped singing and handed it to me, and I walked down the hall to the window facing the scene of our latest 'project'. I aimed, then tossed the plane into the air. I turned and walked back to the room the girls were in, knowing the plane had hit Zach in the head. Looking at the monitors, I watched him pick it up and read it. Zach stuck the paper in his mouth and went back to the traitors he was talking to.

A second later, we watched as he ran over to a guy near the computers.

"Is that Jonas?" Pixie cried.

Viper rolled her eyes. "Are you still-"

"Sh!" I cut her off. I turned back to the screens. Zach was dragging the skinnier boy into a alley. I typed a few keys and the alley popped up on the monitor.

Zach and Jonas talked for a few minutes, then they both walked back to Joe. Zach told him something, and the two boys disappeared from the scene.

I turned to the girls behind me. "Well, girls, they know; and if I know them, they're going to get the third musketeer. It's time for phase two."

* * *

**Bex POV**

Three days.

That's how long it took for everything to be cleared for Bianca's flight back to America. That's how long it took for Mrs. Morg- Solomon to get Bianca attendance to Gallagher. That's how long it took for Liz to get to London. And that's how long it had been since Zach disappeared.

When Joe and Townsend came back, there was no sign of Zach. We asked where he was of course, but Joe and Townsend said nothing. I didn't have time to look into it, though. Macey, Liz and I had bigger problems to deal with.

Liz had come as soon as I told her the situation. She arrived shortly before Bianca left with Tina. Macey seemed to be doing okay, but I could tell she had been trying not to show Bianca how nervous she was.

We were currently at the scene of the attack. We had just come from saying goodbye to Tina and Bianca. Bianca had seemed interested in meeting Liz, since she had been helping Mr. Mosckowitz and Dr. Fibbs for the past few months. They seemed to get along. When it was time for Bianca to leave, we said goodbye. Macey and Bianca had a moment together, then Tina and Bianca left for the plane owned by Gallagher.

After they had left, we took Liz to the crime scene. What we found was shocking. The agency had finished the official search of the place yesterday. We were free to look into it ourselves. No one had told us that something had changed since we last saw it. Three letters had been spray painted where the bullets had hit.

_ACE_

Ace? Who was Ace? What did that bloody mean?

Of course, Liz immediately ran it through every CIA and MI6 data base. But she found nothing, and Liz hates not finding something.

"I don't understand! There has to be something! A operation, a mission, a code name, something!"

"Calm down, Lizzie," Macey said. "There's nothing there."

Liz looked like she was about to pop. "But-"

"Liz!" I snapped. "There's nothing there. So what does that _mean?_"

Liz's eyes went wide. "It means nothing has ever been entered into the system under that name or it was erased."

"Exactly. So, we first need to find out who was in our comms, before we look into that. Do you think you could trace the hackers?"

Liz looked offended I had to ask. "Of course! I just need the system you were using."

* * *

The next day we were back at the site of the attack. We had needed to get permission to have access to the system, and that had taken all the day before. Liz had asked us to put in the comms, to see if she could duplicate the hack, then track where the original came from. Now Liz was typing away, plugging in wires here and there, while Macey and I discussed what Bianca had said a few days before.

"She was right," Macey said. "The first bullet landed in front of you. If they had been aiming for Bianca, why would they shoot that far ahead of you?"

I shook my head. It didn't make sense. Remembering what happened next, I said, "The bullet that did land behind me- it landed a lot closer to you than Bianca too."

"What if Bianca really wasn't their target?" Macey asked. "What if it was _us_?" It was crazy, but I certainly couldn't deny that was the way it seemed. But if we were the targets, why was there the attack in D.C.?

"If we were the targets, why wait until we were around Bianca to attack?" I asked.

Macey thought about it for a minute. Then her eyes went wide. "Cover," she said. "It's the perfect cover. If they plotted the attacks to make it look like they were after Bianca, we would be distracted with Bianca's security and not go after them the way we would if it was obvious they were after an agent."

It was scary how much sense that made. I shook my head, trying to digest the new theory. "It makes a lot of sense, but we still don't have any proof it's correct."

"Plus, who would be attacking you guys?" Liz piped up from her nest of wires and screens.

"Liz, it would actually make more sense for someone to be attacking us than Bianca. We have a lot more threats to us from our occupation," Macey told her.

"True, but who do you think this could be if you guys are the targets?"

Dozens of names raced through my head. Macey was right. In our line of work, we did have a lot of people who would want to attack us. Though, I still had know idea what the _ACE _meant.

Suddenly, a strange cross of a scream and groan came from Liz.

"I can't get this! How can I not get this? I _made _this! How can I not figure out how it was hacked? It makes me feel absolutely blind!" She screeched.

Both Macey and I opened our mouths to say something, but we never got to. A crackle of static burst in our comms we were wearing. A small, light, sing-song voice spoke in our ear. A voice Macey and I had heard once before.

"Oh, lookie. Trying to find the hack code on the base? So silly."

Instantly, Liz was typing, tracking where the hack was coming from. Macey and I rushed to the windows to look for any clue to where the hacker was.

"Look at them running around. So funny," the voice in our ear said.

"Shush!" hissed another.

"Oh, lighten up. The little blind mice won't find the code in time," the first voice giggled.

Liz suddenly jumped up, and turned a laptop to face us. The screen showed a map of the area. There was a blue dot on our position, and a red, blinking dot on the building across from us. If the hackers were that close, how did we not notice them? The three of us took off through the door. We split up as we ran, to surround the building.

The first voice in my ear had begun to sing.

"_Three blind mice, __Three blind mice. See how they run, see how they run-_ Ow!"_  
_

"Shush! Come _on,_" hissed the second voice. There was a muffled crunching, then nothing but static.

By the time I got to my entrance to the building, there was only light static in my comms. As I turned a corner I heard a muffled cry. I sped up. In ten seconds, I was at the door to the room Liz had tracked the signal to.

I kicked the door open to find a ring of computers in the center of the room, a zipline going from the window on the left of the room, and a few empty bottles of Dr. Pepper. But those things only registered because of my training. What caught my attention was the two girls lying on the floor. One black haired, one blonde.

I swallowed a scream as I moved towards them- right before a sharp pain hit me in the back of my neck and I crumbled on the floor, next to my friends.

Black spots danced in front of my eyes, partially blinding me. I was able to make out a pair of long legs step in front of me and hear an amused voice mutter, "Too easy."

Then the world went black.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! **

**Dont say I didn't warn you I like cliffys! **

**So... Please note that I may not update every week... I do have school, and other activities that take my writing time... But I have no intention of abandoning my story... Or making you guys wait forever!**

**Now, for my amazing, wonderful reviewers!**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I got so many reviews! You guys have no idea how happy they make me! **

**Bookwormbullet: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you like this story! Now we're finally going to get some answers! Thank you, I took a few months planning it out before I started writing.

**Theonelives: **Don't worry! We shouldn't have a super long wait for a while. I like to keep a week distance between my chapters though, to give me time to write. They've been getting longer though.

**SoulofEssence: **I'm glad you like the last chapter. Indeed, I couldn't seem to fit any action into that one, but it is still important. Aww! I'm so happy you like the story! Now, we won't hear from Bianca for a a few chapters because of... Well... Stuff... But next chap is going to be split too. The first part will be different POVs then part two will be ONLY CAMMIE! Yay!

**Stronger-Than-Fear: **I'm glad it was better. Yes, you are a bit ahead (beta perks) and now you know even more. Yet I know I have yet to give you Cammie's POV... Thanks for betaing!

**XxCandyGirlxX: **I'm excited too! But we won't be able to hear from Bianca for a bit. Because... Umm... Of... Things... Hope you like the chapter!

**Lanoon: **Mwahaha! I think this chap answered your question? Hehe.. Don't worry! I will try my best not to be gone for so long! I normally like a week gap between my chapters though... It helps me write the next one... I'm so glad you like the story! **  
**

**Guest: **I'm glad you like it! I normally like a week between each chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to stick to that. Thank you for reviewing!

**Sunniva Steiner**: Eek! Do you know? We shall soon see if you do!

**I am Hylla daughter of Bellona: **I'mglad you like it! Hopefully you're not too mad about the cliffy! Haha!

**Matisse Gacioppo: **Well I know not to mess with you. Haha. Wow, do I sound like a kid in my AN? Lol.. Oh.. Yeah.. Lol... I see what you mean... Thanks, I didn't discover my love for writing until recently... I mean really recently... I'm glad I'm not terrible at it. Hope you like this chapter!

**Well, that's all for now! Thank you for all the reviews! Next is the big reveal chapter! It will also be split into two parts. It's over 6,000 words! The first part will be multiple POVs like normal, but the second will be ONLY CAMMIE! Woo hoo! Maybe that will help her absence. I'll do my best to make it worth the horrible suspense I've put you all through, and hopefully get it posted soon! **

**That's all for now- S**


	9. Chapter 7 part 1

**... PLEASE PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! **

**So this is it guys! The beginning of the end! Of the mystery that that is... Right, well it looks like chapter seven will have two, maybe three parts...**

** Oh and since you're most likely confused about the beginning of the AN... Cammie is not in part one... okay I'll let you rant at me...**

**...**

**you okay? Good, well I'm still okay so I hope that means you guys aren't too mad... Haha... Buuuuuttt... Part two is already 4,000 words long and still growing. Oh did I mention it's ONLY CAMMIE! yay! Maybe that will help my long delay... **

**So, I guess you know I don't own Gallagher Girls, so I think we can move on to the chapter!**

* * *

***chapter seven* **

***part one* **

**Mystery POV**

"Well?" I asked as the two girls came through the window and began unhitching themselves from the zip line cable.

Viper shrugged her shoulders as she straightened the knives in her belt. "They're out. It was _so_ easy. Gallagher Girls always are."

I snorted, "You say that as if you've taken down a lot of them."

"If you can take the expert one, you can take all of them," she said, waving her hand.

Pixie rolled her clear, blue eyes. "Oh, please. _I_ distracted the first two for you."

"Yes, but your _singing _wasn't part of the plan!"

I watched as some emotion I couldn't name flashed in the dark haired girls eyes. A second later she regained her composure and said quietly, "It didn't change the outcome, did it?" Then she scurried away to the computers she had set up.

I turned towards the blonde. "Try to be a little sensitive!" I hissed.

She looked at me, her grey eyes so full of venom I remembered why we made her codename _Viper_ all those years ago. "You have some nerve to tell _me_ that." She hissed back. I mentally slapped myself as I realized what I'd just said. I knew better than to tell her something like that. Why did everything have to be so complicated now? We used to be in perfect sync, practically reading each other's minds. Now, we were struggling to work together on a common goal! This was all _their_ fault. We wouldn't be out of balance if Viper and Pixie hadn't been caught and locked up. They wouldn't have been caught if we hadn't been forced to run. The only reason we were found out and had to run was because _he_ left us when we needed him most. He left us for _her_, and I would never forget it.

"Sorry," I muttered, running my fingers through my hair.

She sighed, pushing her bluntly cut, dirty blonde bangs out of her face. "I know." She shook her head and let out an exasperated groan. "Let's just deal with these Gallagher Girls," she said.

I nodded in agreement. We walked over to where Pixie was and sat in the chairs next to her. "What's it look like?" I asked her.

At first I didn't get an answer. She just continued typing and quietly humming to herself. I noticed her eyes had some of their old distance again. It wasn't until I touched her arm than she acknowledged us at all. Her head shot up and she turned, wide eyed, towards me.

Viper snorted. I gave her a warning glare and turned back to Pixie. "You alright?" I asked her.

She nodded, then pointed to the screen. "You're clear. No one noticed, and no one's going to come for a few hours," she answered quietly.

I smiled, "Thanks. We'll be right back. While we're gone can you pack up?"

"Sure," she replied quietly.

I grabbed the supplies that were in a small heap on the floor, then turned to Viper. "Let's go. Once we're done here, we can focus on the Three Musketeers."

She grinned and stood up. "You mean after this we get to go home?" She asked.

"Home?" Pixie echoed.

"Yup. Let's go."

* * *

Viper and I made our way back to the building the _spies_ were in. Once we were inside, we made sure the doors were locked and the windows shut. Then we got to work on the girls in the center of the room. I tied the blonde one up while Viper worked on the British one. Bex, if I remembered correctly. And I _always_ remember correctly; I just didn't care. These girls were pawns. Just pieces in the grand game we were playing. And once we were done here, they would do exactly what we needed them to do.

I finished tying the little one up and dragged her to the right wall, setting her in a sitting position. Viper did the same with the other two girls, while I got to work on the left wall. I pulled out my giant, red Sharpie and began writing on the light blue wallpaper, careful not to leave any fingerprints.

As I was writing I heard the ring of a knife being unsheathed. I whipped around to see Viper holding a knife over the security guard's- Macey's- arm. "What are you doing!?" I hissed.

She looked up; I could see the anger churning in her stormy, grey eyes.

"Don't touch them."

"Why not?" She seethed. "They're part of this. You know what they did. They deserve to pay too. I thought you wanted that."

"Yes, I do, more than you know; but now's not the time! We need to stick to the plan or else this all fails!" I told her. "I had time to watch them. I know what they'll do. We need to do this right if we want to stay ahead of them."

Reluctantly, she sheathed her knife and continued to tighten their bonds, then she began cleaning the room- getting rid of anything that could be traced back to us. We needed to be smart and clean up after ourselves if this was going to work. I continued to write on the wall. When I was done, I stepped back and read over my handiwork. I heard Viper finish and walk up behind me.

"Sorry," I heard her mutter under her breath.

"It's fine. I know patience isn't your strong suit."

She snorted. "That's an understatement." I looked over at her. She was staring at the writing, reading the message. When she was done she nodded, and chuckled. "Nice," she said, "Now what?"

I held up the Sharpie, grinning. "Now, we sign it." I reached out and wrote a large _A_. Then I shrugged; Pixie wasn't here so I added the_ C _for her. I held out the marker, and Viper snatched it out of my hand. She leaned forward and wrote a large _E._

I smiled as I saw our infamous signature.

I turned around and walked out of the room. "Come on," I called behind me, "we have a plane to Virginia to catch."

* * *

**Zach POV**

I sighed as I saw the guy we had been tailing for the past four hours board the train to Virginia. It had taken a day to track him down; we had been tailing him all day, trying to find an opportunity to approach him.

"Jonas?" I said into my comms. He was somewhere near me, blending into the crowd like I was, though not as well. Jonas had always been the nerdy one, less coordinated on the field. It's a miracle he passed CoveOps, which, unlike at Gallagher, was mandatory for everyone at Blackthorne.

"I see him," I heard my friend's voice in my ear. I caught a glimpse of him pushing through the crowds towards the train. Though not the most covert way, he had the right idea. I made my way towards the train, weaving through the crowds a bit less noticeable than Jonas. When I made it to the train, I jumped on just before the doors shut.

"Jonas?"

"I'm in. I think he's in the food compartment."

"Of course I am," a familiar voice snorted.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he hacked our signal. It was something we- and _they -_learned growing up. We had special lessons when we were younger. I pushed back the memories that threatened to consume me to the back of my mind. I needed to focus on the task at hand.

"How'd you know we were here?" I heard Jonas ask as I made my way to the food compartment, trying to keep my balance as the train began moving.

"Please, Einstein, you're as covert as a giraffe in a zebra herd."

I rolled my eyes. I had forgotten he had just got back from- well, doing _something _in Africa.

"I figured since you were tailing me, Shadow must have been with you. I expect this is about the President's daughter?"

"Yes, and no. We need to talk, Cobra. Meet us-"

"Wait. Cobra? I told you I want my codename to be Greek God!"

I groaned. We didn't have time for this nonsense. "Stop it! This is important; we don't have time for childishness. Your name is Cobra, has been forever. We have to talk. It's serious." I had made my way to the compartment and could see the back of his head. He was sitting in the far corner of the room, mostly hidden in the shadows. He had a laptop open and a notebook on the table. He could have passed for a college jock. I saw, well more like felt, Jonas come up behind me. We made our way to the table.

"Aw, come on. What's so bad? Rogue assassin? Random terrorism? We can take 'em. I'd like to see them try to get away from me," the guy said, unaware we were behind him.

"Grant. Stop," Jonas said as he and I slid into the booth, sitting across from our friend.

Upon seeing our expressions, Grant finally sobered up. "What?" he asked, finally taking things seriously.

While we had tracked him down to answer that question, neither Jonas nor I wanted to be the one to say it. I sighed, and Jonas looked down and started polishing his glasses. When neither of us gave an immediate answer, Grant nearly growled. "Guys, spit it out. What is going on?"

Jonas sped up his polishing and placed his glasses back on his nose, still avoiding looking at Grant. "Well, we were in London recently, and we- um, we came to find out something important-"

"So this _is_ about the President's daughter?" Grant asked, impatiently cutting off Jonas's mumbling.

"Yes and no. It's about who's attacking her," I said. "Grant, they're alive. Somehow, she survived, and now she's found them."

It was quiet for a minute before Grant shook his head and snapped, "How are you sure? We looked everywhere!" I sighed. I knew this was going to be hard for him to accept.

Jonas was the one to speak up. "The latest attack scene was signed, Grant. _ACE_ has returned."

I watched his reaction. Waiting for the explosion. But instead, we were met with silence. Grant simply blinked and leaned back in his seat. He glanced around, and when he looked back at us, his dark eyes were torn between pain, longing, and a silent rage. After two minutes and twenty three seconds, he finally said something, his voice low and dangerous.

"If they're alive, why the President's daughter?"

"Publicity," Jonas said as if that answered his question completely- which Grant made sure his face told otherwise.

Jonas sighed. "The President's daughter would be the best way to gain attention. Though, I think we all know that she is not their real target."

Grant nodded. "They just wanted us to notice. They did always love grand entrances."

I nodded. "It might not be just us they wanted to notice," I said. "If I know _her _at all, we aren't their main targets either."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave without telling Macey? Or at least Joe?" Jonas asked.

I shook my head. "They'll be fine. They can take care of themselves. Besides, our biggest concern is in Virginia."

Grant shook his head. "You mean _your_ biggest concern is in Virginia," he muttered. "You're still putting her before them. After everything- I can't believe you!"

"I just need to make sure she's alright," I sighed. Maybe it wasn't the best move, but I had to see her. Make sure she was okay.

"Fine, we'll go to Virginia- wait, we're on our way to Virginia,-anyway, we'll make sure Cammie's fine, then we _need_ to find them, Zach," Jonas said urgently.

I sighed again. I knew I was probably letting my feelings rule my actions too much. Heck- who am I kidding? My feeling were totally mixed up. I just needed to make sure Cammie was safe. I guess that's what got me in trouble in the first place. But, I couldn't bring myself to tell Joe or anyone else and lose everyone's trust yet though. I needed to try to fix this myself first.

"I know. We will."

* * *

**Macey POV**

My head ached. My arms felt like they were made of rubber, and my legs like they were filled with liquid. Whatever that girl drugged me wi-

My eyes shot open as I remembered what happened. Liz and I had reached the room first. when we got close, we heard the same clear voice from our comms singing._ "Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the -"_

I had cut the singing off as I shoved open the door. There had been a small, black haired girl in the room. As soon as I had tried to grab her, she was behind me. She had twirled and grabbed my hair and arm from behind. She had moved so fast. It was like she knew what I was going to do. The next thing I knew there was a rag on my face and someone had kicked my legs from under me. I remembered hearing Liz fall right next to me before I couldn't hold my breath any longer and blacked out.

Now I looked around. We were still in the room. It was dark. From the window, I could tell it was late at night. At first I wondered why no one had looked for us, but then I remembered that we had told Joe and Townsend not to worry about us. That we probably would be leaving soon. Looked like we were on our own.

I looked around the room. The computers were gone. It actually seemed this was an abandoned apartment building. There was a small kitchen like area to the left, but no furniture. A old light bulb hung from the ceiling. The only light was coming from moon and streetlights coming through the open window.

My head felt groggy from the drug and my limbs were heavy, but overall I was fine. Bex and Liz were on either side of me. We were all tied up; other than that, we seemed to be fine. Liz had a bump on her head, and there was dried blood in Bex's hair. But they didn't seem any more injured than me.

I wiggled around, feeling how tight the bonds were around my hands. In a matter of seconds my hands were free and I started working on my feet. They weren't difficult to undo. Either the girl was an amateur, or we were meant to escape.

Bex started to wake up as I finished untying Liz, her brown hair falling over her face as her head rolled. Her eyes shot open, and she looked around. Silently, she started untying herself.

"There was a black haired girl in here. Did she knock you out too?" I asked her.

Bex shook her head. "A bloody blonde got me," she muttered as she untied her feet. By the time she finished, I had Liz free and was trying to wake her up by gently shaking her. Bex decided to take matters into her own hands and clapped her hands on Liz's tiny arms and whispered something frantically in her ear.

"_Liz! You're late for Professor Buckingham's final!"_

I nearly laughed as I watched Liz jump up, only to be stopped by Bex's arms around her. Even unconscious, Liz wouldn't ever miss a test, even if we left school almost a year ago.

"Wha-" she started, but stopped once she realized where we were.

As we all looked around again, I noticed that the door to the room was wide open. Once we woke up were we meant to leave? Why would we be attacked if the girl was not going to keep us? Was there a guard? Was she just escaping? I looked at my friends to see them with questioning looks also. It wasn't until Liz pointed at something anyone spoke.

"Guys, look!" She was pointing at the wall across from where we were positioned. There was a message written in bold, red letters across the baby blue wall. How did we not see that sooner? We should have. I guess being knocked out takes a toll, no matter how well trained you are.

We stepped forward to read the writing. I heard Liz gasp as she read it. Bex was glaring daggers at the signature, muttering, "Over my dead body."

I turned to read it.

_By the time you wake up, we'll be long gone. Sorry about knocking you out- wait, no I'm not. Anyway, you guys are right, we're not after little Bianca. Though, if it helps, we're not above using her. We actually have a certain Gallagher Girl to deal with right now. Good luck trying to stop us. It was fun playing with you. Bye, now we have a plain to Virginia to catch. _

_-ACE_

My mind took a minute to digest everything those eight, short sentences meant. One- ACE was more than one person, at least two girls. Two- they attacked us to escape. Why they hacked our comms again, I didn't know. Three- we were right to guess they weren't after Bianca. Though, from the message, she did still needed to be protected. Four- we were not this ACE's targets either. And the scariest one of all, five- it seemed our best friend was.

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAAAA!**

**So like I said, next part is only Cammie, so we will be even closer to finding out who the mystery girls are!**

**Now for my wonderful reviewers!**

Sunniva Steiner : your review made my day! But I hope you don't panic! I'm touched you think I'm that good of a writer though! Don't worry I'm planning to on Saturdays... We'll see how long I'm able to keep that up. I'm so glad you like my story!

XxCandyGirlxX : I worked pretty hard to get it cryptic but not super confusing. So I was really happy to see your review! So glad you like it!

SoulofEssence : I hope you haven't burst yet... So that's what happened to the girls... And yes, Zach does know, and soon shall we! Now we get to move on to Cammie! Yay!

BookwormBullet : I did an evil laugh after posting that last cliffy... Haha.. Glad you like it!

StrongerThanFear : Haha... Yeah, well you did see this first so you didn't have to wait as long... But I still need to send you the next part... Lol

Unknown: nice reviewer name... part two is only Cammie! Yay! Thank nk you for reviewing!

Matisse Gacioppo : Cammie, to answer your question, is busy telling me her side of the story for part two! Part two will be only Cammie's POV... Well, I know you weren't in these last two chapters too much. But to tell you a secret, further on in the story you get your own POV... you actually are a main character... Not right now, but soon!

Okay... Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means the world just to have readers! (Doesn't mean I don't love a review)

next chapter should be up next saturday!

Please review! -S


End file.
